


The Last Mission

by RMRipley



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMRipley/pseuds/RMRipley
Summary: Zack Fair performed his best at his last stand, fighting for his freedom and for his best friend. What happens when he wakes in another world and has a second chance at life? Will he make the same mistakes or can he save a Prince and an entire kingdom?
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Zack Fair/Aranea Highwind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

#  Prologue

# 

* * *

With the small blonde propped up against the ridge side, Zack ruffled the boy's hair and took a step back as the helicopters came into view over the ridge. The thundering sound of footsteps felt like an earthquake, Zack looked up to see a shadow form over the ridge in front of him. He knew that the blonde would remember him, but the impact he would actually have on his life was uncertain. Zack stepped forward causing the ShinRa troops to raise their weapons in response, he shook his head in response. 

“Boy, oh, boy. The price of freedom is steep.”

Grabbing the large black bladed buster sword from his back, he gripped the red leather wrapped handle with both gloved hands. Holding the sword in front of his face he bowed his head and closed his eyes. 

“Embrace your dreams, and, whatever happens, protect your honor… AS SOLDIER!” His voice rang into the hills as he swung the sword down with one hand. “Come and get it!’” Grabbing the sword with his other hand he swung taking out several of the ShinRa troops leaving a couple decapitated and others with gashes so deep in their chests they died in seconds. 

Gun fire rained down from the ‘copters overhead, growling he threw a thundaga mana at both of them shooting lightning through the mechanics of the ‘copters sending them into the ocean of troops that continued to crest the ridge. Zack could feel his rage growing as he felt bullets rip through his torso, Shiva it was infuriating. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone! He could feel his blood running down his back and soaking into his shirt, the fabric was irritating the new wounds as he moved. He would love to use a Hi-Elixir to stop all the pain but the four seconds he took to take down the aerial attacks cost him much. 

He spun and grabbed a troop using them to shoot their comrades before snapping his neck and charging a new group of morons. The battle seemed to last a lifetime, everytime he thought that he was getting close to finishing them off a new wave shown over the horizon. His muscles were beginning to hurt and his sword was getting heavier and heavier. Bullets had tore through his arms, legs, torso, everywhere but his head. He could taste copper in his mouth, the last bullet had hit a lung or something equally important to live. The sky seemed to open up as rain poured down, making the ground slick and visibility poor. 

“Reinforcements are inbound, take down the rouge SOLDIER at all costs.” The nearby radio caught the raven haired man off guard, he quickly recovered as troops charged at him head on. He placed a tricast mana in his sword and swung in time to send fire, lightning, and ice at the on coming troops. Shots rang out from behind him as he felt them rip through his chest, the wave of pain was almost too much to bare. Blood fell out the corner of his mouth and dripped from his chin, he tried to use a potion only to find he was out. Damn it! He used them all on the blonde. 

As he swung to bash his new attackers, his vision became unstable as he let out a cough sending more blood into his mouth. His hands were hurting along with every muscle in his body, it had been a long time since he had this hard of a battle. Sephiroth was a bitch to fight but the man always gave up before his hair was messed. Meanwhile Zack could feel blood, dirt and sweat sticking on his hair giving it more weight than he needed right now. His breathing became labored as he struggled to keep his sword from touching the ground, the troops had managed to push him back against the edge of a cliff. It was either fall and hope the rocks weren’t as sharp as they appeared or fight till he misstepped and fell off. Either way the cliff was his undoing, he growled and charged the troops only to have a sniper from the hill send a deadly shot that sent him straight to his knees in a mud puddle. Zack looked up to see a troop walk up and smash the butt of the gun into his face sending the ex-SOLDIER into pitch blackness.

Zack woke to the rain still falling on his face. He wasn’t sure how long he had been out but he could feel his limbs growing cold and he could only assume the ground around him was stained with his blood. As he gasped for air he could taste the blood and rain mix in his mouth, it was disgusting but he had done the right thing hadn’t he? He flexed his right hand grasping the handle of his mentor's sword. God what he would do just to hear the old man cuss him out for letting a simple radio and blonde kid distract him. He heard an odd noise splashing around in the puddles from the rain, at first he thought it was more troops here to see they actually finished the job, but then again, maybe he was just hearing his blood leaving his head and falling to the ground. 

“Z-zack…” The blonde's head popped into view for Zack to see, so the boy wasn’t dead. That was a good thing. He tried to take a breath but winced from the pain that ripped through his chest, but he managed to look down at the blonde.

“For the…. Both of us” His voice cracked from the pain, he couldn’t tell if he was dying from blood loss or drowning in the rain. He managed to reach up and cup the back of Cloud’s head and pull it to his chest. “Live.” He gasped again as his hand fell back to the ground. “You’ll be… my living legacy.” 

Cloud sat back up with blood on his face and in his hair, Zack pulled the buster sword closer and shoved it as best he could into Cloud’s chest. 

“My honor, my dreams….. They’re yours now.” His face grew stern trying to show how important this was. His hand fell back to the ground as Cloud caught the sword, Zack closed his eyes as he could feel his final breaths approaching. His mind replayed all of his life’s events, everyone he ever met was now nothing more than a distant memory. His time in the world was over. As the final breath left Zack’s body, the rain vanished and the sun shone down on him. Cloud got up and drug the gigantic sword through the mud, he had so much to live up to now. 

Zack opened his eyes to see Aerith reaching down, he took her hand as she helped him stand. He noticed his body no longer hurt and his clothes were as fresh and new as if he didn’t just battle a horde of angry men. 

“Come, it’s time for your new mission.” Aerith smiled. “You did well with Cloud, I’ll take it from here.” She led him into the light where everything he once knew vanished. 

* * *

Zack woke to his phone buzzing rapidly. As he quickly scrambled to grab it from the nightstand, he fell out of his bed hitting his head on the edge of it as he answered his phone.    


“Hello?” He winced as he rubbed his hand against his head trying to rub the pain away. 

“You are needed to escort Lady Lunafreya to the grand welcoming of the Lucian King and his heir.” The voice was light and motherly. He almost couldn’t recognise Queen Sylvn’s voice, it had been a long time since his presence was needed in Tenebrae. 

“Of course, I will be there shortly.” He had sat up enough to rest his head against his bed, as soon as he agreed he heard the phone hang up. He knew the queen wasn’t much for talking and being a guard for both royal families, it was hard when he had to bounce between them both. 

He looked down at his phone to see what time it was, it took a while for his eyes to adjust before he was able to read 2:28 am. He groaned as he smashed his face into the edge of the bed, it was too early to be up but duty called. He pulled himself off the floor and headed into the bathroom to shower. He stepped out of the shower ruffling a towel over his hair to help it dry, although with how much humidity was in the air in Galdin Quay he was surprised it wasn’t more unruly. He wrapped the towel around his waist and quickly brushed his hands through his thick black spikes. He turned and walked into his closet to grab the appropriate Tenebrae guard outfits, he absolutely hated the white and blue/purple outfits but he wouldn’t complain in front of them. 

As he dressed his mind wandered to his last job with the royal family in the Crown City, his job was to escort Queen Aulea and her 7 year old son, Prince Noctis, home after their day of play in Lestallum.

_ A daemon known as Marilith, had appeared out of nowhere. Zack stopped the car and started to get out to face the daemon.  _

_ “Sorry about the delay, my queen. This will only take but a second.”  _

_ “Be careful.” The queen's soft voice had concern laced in it. Zack nodded to her, he noticed that the prince was laying on the backseat sleeping on his mother’s lap. _

_ “Alright, let’s make this short and sweet.” A cocky grin spread across his face as he summoned his buster sword and began to approach the large snake woman.  _

_ The beast screamed and charged, he didn’t expect the beast's tail to wrap around the Regalia and over turn it. He remembered hearing his heart stop as he heard glass shatter and the screams of the two inside, Zack held her off as long as he could until King Regis had arrived.  _

_ The King ran over to the upturned car while the King’s right-hand Cor Leonis joined the young guard to push back the Marilith. Zack had to admit that he liked working with Cor, he learned a lot when they were together. They had almost pushed the daemon off the cliff when King Regis stepped in, Zack had always been in awe of the King’s power to command so many weapons.  _

_ When the daemon finally fell down the hill the group returned to the Queen and Prince, both were badly injured. Zack and Cor helped Queen Aulea to the car while King Regis carried his son. The royals sat in the back while Zack drove them quickly to the Crown City to see their doctors.  _

Zack knew the young boy’s life had been changed because of him, he never knew the extent of the boy's condition except that he was now wheelchair bound. Guilt tore through his gut, coming back to reality he went to his kitchen to grab a cup of Ebony. He glanced at his watch to see that it was now 3:30 am, he sighed and grabbed his pre packed duffle and keys before leaving his apartment. It was going to be a long trip by boat to Tenebrae, but he should arrive shortly before the royal family. 

He headed down to the pier where his boat was waiting, he tossed his duffle bag aboard and took a deep breath. He never could get over the fresh sea air, he stepped aboard the boat and set off for Tenebrae. 


	2. Tenebrae Falls

# Chapter 1

## Tenebrae Falls

* * *

He stood outside the doors of Lady Lunafreya’s room, he could hear her giggling with Prince Noctis. He wasn’t entirely sure what the two were talking about, and he guessed he probably didn’t want to know. Although what could a 9 year old girl and a 7 year old boy be talking about besides toys and…. Okay so he had no idea what they could even talk about. 

“It’s time.” The voice rang through his ear piece. 

“Copy.” Zack answered back before turning to knock on the door he stood before. “M’lady it is time.” He opened the door as Luna pushed Noctis out of her room in his wheelchair. It honestly broke his heart to see the prince in such a condition. 

The two laughed as Luna swerved and ran as she pushed the wheelchair, Zack followed behind them watching the two. They left the large manson and headed for a grove of trees where everyone else was gathering, Zack watched as King Regis came to walk next to him as the two kids continued to laugh. 

“Oh, what I would give to be able to run as carefree as them.” Regis gave a sigh, Zack could tell the man’s leg was beginning to hurt him but chose not to say anything about it. 

“Prince Noctis seems to be enjoying himself, it’s good to see him smile.” Zack tried not to wince from the pain of knowing he was the cause of the Prince’s condition

“Yes. Hopefully he will be able to enjoy the simple things in life once more.” 

Zack watched as Queen Sylva approached the young boy, while the Queen was the current Oracle, she gathered his hands in hers and knelt in front of him. Luna had stepped back to stand by her brother, Ravus. Zack’s brows knitted together as he listened, something wasn’t right. He looked up to see the Oracle’s hands glowing around the young prince’s, he slowly stepped back away from everyone towards the mansion. 

When he was able to get back far enough, he could see the Imperial ships surrounding the grove, this was an ambush and he wasn’t about to let another child be hurt. He walked back up to King Regis. 

“There are Imperial ships surrounding us. You and the Prince need to get out of here.” He whispered to the King before heading towards the Oracle, Luna, Noctis and Ravus. The Oracle had just pulled away from Prince Noctis when Zack approached her and told her what he had just told King Regis. 

The Oracle’s eyes widened as she gathered Luna into her arms and they all began making their hasty exit with protesting kids. As they were leaving Imperial troops began falling from the trees, Zack watched as Regis grabbed his son in his arms and ran, his powers shielding them from the attacks. Zack turned as General Glauca landed in front of him, his eyes widened at the giant man. General Glauca stood in his detailed liquid metal armor with purple-magenta highlights, his great sword glowed red. Zack quickly summoned his buster sword and countered the General as the royals fled. He wasn’t about to let any of them get hurt this time, a bolt of lightning shot past him and into the General sending him flying. Zack turned to look and saw King Regis had stopped to aid while holding his son, Zack nodded to the King before returning to pummel on the downed General. 

“Stay out of this, boy!” General Glauca roared and swung his great sword throwing Zack and his buster sword into the ground, the pain was intense as he scrambled back to his feet. 

“I take offence to that.” Zack swung at the General, the clash of swords rang through the air. Another bolt of lightning shot through the air hitting the General sending him into a tree, Zack quickly grabbed the General’s sword and impaled Glauca pinning him to one of the trees. Zack then turned to see King Regis placing his son back into his wheelchair.

“Thank you.” King Regis said as he made sure his son was okay. 

“I was just doing my job, I had failed once and I wasn’t going to let it happen again.” Zack said as he approached the King. “Let’s get you both to safety.”

“Still thank you, and know I don’t hold any grudges against you. I have my wife and son because of you.” The king patted Zack’s shoulder as Zack pushed the Prince back to the mansion. 

“Prince Noctis, King Regis. I’m so glad that you are both okay.” Luna ran up to them as they entered the manson.

“What’s the matter, Lady Lunafreya?” Zack asked, kneeling by the young girl, he could tell by her voice that she was trying her best to hold it together. King Regis also kneeled by her. 

“Mother was taken by the Imperials!” Her resolve broke as she fell into Zack’s arms sobbing. Zack, shocked, wrapped his arms around the young girl to comfort her. Noctis pushed his wheelchair forward to place a hand on Luna’s shoulder.

“It’s all your fault!” Ravus came storming in, obviously as upset as his sister, and pointed at King Regis.

“Ravus, if I had known the Imperial’s were after your mother everything would have gone much differently.” King Regis tried to reason with the teen. 

“You didn’t even try to help her!” Ravus barked.

“She is still alive, Ravus. We can still save her.” King Regis and Zack spoke at the same time. 

Ravus turned and left them, Zack continued to comfort Luna as he looked to Regis for what to do. It wasn’t like he had any sisters or girlfriends that required comforting. Regis simply patted his shoulder and pulled out his phone to make a call, he walked out of the room leaving Zack with two quite upset children. Zack sat a little more comfortably on the floor as he held Luna to comfort her. 

“Luna, I will do everything that I can to get your mother back. I promise.” Zack gave her a light squeeze as he spoke. Luna nodded and grabbed Noctis’ outstretched hand.

After a few minutes Luna stood up and pushed Noctis up to her room, Zack followed to make sure that she made it alright and to see if they needed anything. Before leaving the two alone and standing guard outside her door once more. King Regis walked up to him as he put his phone back into his pocket. 

“Her uncle is on his way, I ask that you take care of her and Ravus until his arrival.” King Regis asked, his voice commanding but his features concerned for the Fleuret family. 

“Of course, I’ll protect them both as long as I am needed.” Zack also showing his concern for the family. 

“Once you are no longer needed here, come see me. I think I have an offer you may like…” King Regis knocked before entering Luna’s room. 

“Of course your majesty.” Zack followed Regis, he wasn’t sure what kind of proposal the King was planning but it was exciting to be requested by the King of Lucis. Zack stood by Luna with his hands behind his back. 

“Luna, I want you to know that your uncle is coming to obtain control until your mother returns. Zack is going to stay with you and your brother till he comes. Is that okay with you?” King Regis had once again kneeled in front of her.

“Of course, King Regis. I greatly appreciate you helping us in time of need despite what my brother says. He is just upset and didn’t mean what he said.” Luna smiled and laid a hand on the King’s shoulder before she turned to Zack. “And thank you for protecting us, we couldn’t be any safer.”

“Well Noctis, are you ready to head home?” King Regis asked his son who seemed quite tired, Noctis nodded resting his head in one of his hands that was propped up on the arm rest. King Regis took hold of the handles on the wheelchair and began pushing Noctis from the room. “Take care Lady Lunafreya.” 

“Safe travels your majesty.” Luna smiled as she watched them leave. She looked up at the giant next to her knowing if he hadn’t been here today they would have lost much more. 

“Um…” Zack rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m going to walk around and make sure everything is safe. Will you be okay for a little?” He looked at the little blonde haired girl. 

“Of course, I will stay here until your return.” Luna gave him a soft smile. Zack nodded and walked from the room. 

He mostly wanted to watch and make sure the Lucian Royalty made it to their boat without issue. He walked out the front doors and watched as King Regis carried his son on board their massive cruiser. Several of the King’s guards were taking the wheelchair on board along with Noctis’ bags. The boy was supposed to stay for about a week to get full treatment from the Oracle but rarely does things stay the way they are planned. This also made Zack realize that he too had only packed for a few days. 

He continued to walk around the manson, enjoying the sylleblossoms and the cool air. He didn’t know why but he always preferred the cold over the heat, even though he lived in Galdin Quay. Everything seemed to check out as he noticed the staff carrying off the bodies of the Imperial soldiers they had managed to kill. This place didn’t deserve such hostility. Zack headed back into the manson and found his way to the kitchen, as he walked in he spotted a little blonde girl coming out of a secret passage in the wall and stealing some pastries. 

“Lady Lunafreya, how interesting it is to see you here.” Zack leaned against the door jam with a smirk on his face. He watched as her cheeks instantly turned red and she returned the pastries to the counter. 

“I’m sorry, I like to eat when I get upset.” She looked down to hide her face. Zack walked up to her and gently pulled her chin up so their eyes would meet, a smile on his face.

“Let me tell you a secret, I too eat when I am upset.” He smiled at her and picked up a pastry and handed it to her. “Take as many as you want and you can show me around.”

“Okay sounds like a deal.” She beamed up at him grabbing a couple more before walking out the kitchen door. Zack grabbed a couple of the pastries himself before he followed her. 

Zack followed the small girl through the halls and rooms of the mansion, he had a feeling that he was going to be here for quite a while.

“Well that’s pretty much it.” Luna spun around and smiled up at him. 

“Alright, now how about you show me those secret passages you are apparently quite fond of?” He lifted an eyebrow at her with a lopsided smile. 

“Alright, fine…. But you can’t tell ANYONE.” she stressed the last word. 

“I promise.” He laughed and held out his pinky for her. “Pinky promise.”

Luna smiled wide and twisted her pinky with his before dashing into her room and gesturing for him to follow her. He followed behind her and watched as she seamlessly found all the secret entrances in all rooms they went to.

“Well I guess it’s easy to say that if I tell you to hide I know where I could find you.” Zack smirked as he observed the secret passage from her room. 

“Why would I hide? I can fight too.” Luna frowned at him, her hands braced on her hips. 

“I think you are a little too young to be fighting.” He looked at her determined face. “But if you were going to fight, what weapon would you have?” He watched as the puzzled look spread across her face as she walked over to one of her chairs and sat down. 

“Hmm… Probably a trident like my mother.” Luna finally spoke after a few minutes. Zack pretended he had fallen asleep against the wall while she thought. She looked up and threw a pillow at him, he caught it without even opening his eyes and laughed. 

“A trident huh? Interesting choice m’lady.” Zack smiled and walked over to where she was and placed the pillow back where it belonged. Luna simply shrugged.

* * *

As the weeks passed Ravus had grown more and more distant from everyone, he hardly ever came out of his room and when he did it was only for meals. Zack was beginning to worry about whether their uncle was actually going to show up or not, he felt like he had just become a father of a grumpy teen and a very ambitious preteen. He tried to help Ravus with training sessions or even a good old sparring session but he seems to be going backwards instead of forwards with the young boy. On the other hand he had Luna dragging him around everywhere and constantly wanting to have combat training. 

He had finally found a free moment to himself in his room, Luna was studying with her tutors and Ravus was brooding in the study. He flopped on his bed and gave a heavy sigh, he wanted to call and ask King Regis what was happening but he knew as soon as he did fate would be a bitch and their uncle would walk through the door. He closed his eyes for a mere couple minutes when a light knock rapped on his door, instantly he knew who was there. Luna.

“Yes, Lady Lunafreya?” He didn’t even bother opening his eyes as the door opened. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Luna asked shyly. 

“I am never too busy for you.” He sat up. “What’s on your mind?” He patted the bed next to him which she quickly ran and jumped on the bed. 

“My tutor just told me I am the next Oracle…” Her words trailed off, Zack knew that she had seen what a toll the title had taken on her mother and for a 9 year old girl they were asking a lot of her. 

“Well I am quite certain that you are going to be one of the best Oracles this world has seen.” He thought his words were encouraging until he saw the look of horror on her face. 

“I don’t want to be the Oracle.” Her voice was no more than a whisper. “What if that is the reason my mother was taken. I can’t possibly fill her shoes.” 

“I told you I would find your mother and I will bring her home to you. Until your uncle gets here I can’t go looking for her. I promised I would keep you and your brother safe from all harm and I am not going to break my promise.” Zack squeezed her shoulder. “Hold your head high, you can make it through this I know you can.”

“Can I get fighting lessons from you if I agree to be the Oracle?” Luna raised an eyebrow. “I know I am going to be going up against some scary things in the world.” 

“See this is why you’re the Oracle, your negotiation skills are far too great. Fine we will do small training sessions but that’s it and if it affects your studies then they will quickly disappear.” Zack tried to be firm with her but that angelic face of hers made him cave in more than she knew. 

“Deal!” she squealed and ran to the door, she stopped straightening out her dress and hair before walking out like a proper lady. Zack rolled his eyes and flopped back on his bed. If he ever had kids they would run him ragged.

* * *

Zack was becoming aggravated that he was STILL in Tenebrae, he loved the weather and all but there were a lot of other things he could be doing with his life. Instead, here he was working on year two of living in Tenebrae looking after the growing Oracle and her ever so unhelpful brother Ravus. Their uncle hadn’t even bothered to call or write to say where he was, Zack had sent a letter to King Regis to inform him of the current condition in Tenebrae and the lack of someone to run the damn place besides an 11 year old girl and her shit head 16 year old brother. Yes Ravus was old enough to take the throne and run the place but the boy was never out of his room to learn how to be king. Worthless. 

Zack walked out of his room and stalked down the stairs and out the front door, he knew the schedule of Luna and knew he had time to run into town to grab a few things before her training lessons would begin. He had gone out and bought an average trident for Luna to begin training with, she handled simple sparring swords well but a trident was a huge difference in weight and strategy. He had learned that she was responsible to make sure that Prince Noctis stayed on his path to become King of Lucis and obtain the crystal's power. What a large burden for both young ones. 

As Zack headed back to the mansion he noticed Luna standing out in the sylleblossoms, Ravus was standing behind her. Unsure of what was happening he chose to stand out of sight and try to listen in on the siblings. 

“Ravus, mother is not dead, she was kidnapped.” The harshness of her tone shocked Zack, even when she was mad at him she never had so much hate in her voice. 

“Lunafreya open your eyes! Mother is gone, kidnapped by the Lucians and murdered once their son was saved. King Regis isn’t our friend and I hope you will learn that soon before you make a huge mistake.” Ravus kept his voice level but forceful, he hated their living situation. “Look, the Niffs want us to join them and they will help avenge our mother and save our country. Now look I am going to join them and they are going to give us the best life they can.” 

Zack could feel his jaw go slack. Was the boy mad? Well obviously yes, but still. 

“You are mad for power Ravus. King Regis has done everything for us when we have not been able to. He cares about us.” Luna turned to face her brother, holding a sylleblossom in her hands. 

“You are blind dear sister. Your love for the Prince has blinded you.” Ravus turned and stormed back into the mansion. 

Luna fell to her knees and began to cry, she hated how cold her brother was to her anymore. She quickly stood and wiped away her tears as Gentiana stood behind her, Zack was creeped out by the mysterious woman but as long as Luna trusted her he would ignore her. So he walked back into the mansion and set her gift in her room propped against the wall, he placed his other findings in his room before heading to the training room to wait for Luna. 

The hours passed and Luna didn’t show up. Zack had finished his training session with himself and wandered up to her room. He lightly knocked on the door, it was odd Luna ignored her schedule. 

“Come in.” Her voice was quiet. Zack entered by peeking his head around the door first before entering the rest of the way. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” She was sitting in her chair reading, the red circles around her eyes betrayed that she had been crying but he wasn’t about to say anything.

“Oh, shoot did I forget our lesson?” She suddenly became very flustered. 

“Hey, it’s okay I was just worried about you.” Zack approached and sat in the chair across from her. 

“Oh it’s just Ravus got me thinking and I lost track of time.” She looked out her window, her dogs Umbra and Pryna laid at her feet. She closed her book and handed it to Umbra who took the book and ran from the room. 

“I see. Is the Prince doing well?” Zack had been noting her writing in the red book, and Umbra coming and going randomly. 

“Oh… I -uh” Luna bit her lip then sighed, she hadn’t ever kept anything from him so why start now. “He is struggling in school, Ignis is harassing him on a daily basis to complete his assignments.” she giggled. “He hates taking orders.”

“Sounds like he hasn’t changed. How’s his leg?” 

“He doesn’t talk about it.” She sighed.

“I see. Well did you see the gift I got you?” Zack looked back towards where he left the Trident earlier, and yet it still sat there wrapped. 

“No, I didn’t even look. I’m sorry.” She got up and walked over to take the box back to where they were sitting. It was very awkward for her to carry the extremely heavy box. “What’s in here a rock?”

“Well sort of, it’s made from a form of rock.” Zack laughed and helped her lay it on her coffee table. She opened it up and unwrapped the trident, her eyes bounced from him back to the trident and she picked it up with ease. Yes it was heavy but she found how to balance it just right. 

“You’re a natural.” Zack noted as she twirled it around in her hands. She momentarily lost her balance and almost took his head off with the damn thing. “Hey watch it princess!” Zack grabbed it from her and used his other hand to steady her. “Okay, this is staying in the training room or my room unless we are using it. You can poke your own eye out with it.”

“Yeah probably a good idea.” She took a seat again and petted Pryna. Zack set the trident against the wall again. “How long are you going to be staying?” The question caught him off guard almost causing the trident to fall and hit him. 

“Wha-?” Laying the damn fork on the ground he turned to look at Luna. “What makes you think I’m leaving?” 

“Well I thought once Ravus and I were old enough to care for ourselves you would be on your way. I know King Regis had a grand offer for you.” Luna looked out her window again. 

“Luna, you becoming the Oracle has changed my entire reason for staying. Now more than ever, your life is in danger.” Zack stood looking at her, her actions today were most weird.

“I have a duty to my people, and I have to do all I can to protect them.” She looked at Zack. “If you ever want to leave you can. No one is stopping you.” 

“Luna, I’m going to be blunt. You are being fucking weird today.” He raked a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry for the language but there is only so much weird I can take and your brother has me maxed for years.” 

“I’m sorry for being so frustrating today.” She looked down, Zack couldn’t recall if he had seen her smile yet today or not. 

The truth was, Luna knew the Imperials were going to come and take her because of Ravus. She was going to be a prisoner to them and she couldn’t leave Zack to die because of their surprise arrival. Tenebrae couldn’t live without a ruler and the Imperials were taking over so much of Lucis it was becoming too terrifying to think about, and if the King was willing to give Zack a great job in his kingdom he was better use there than he was here with her. 

“You always frustrate me, but that’s your charm. You becoming cold bothers me.” Zack watched her, she never made eye contact as she played with her dress in her hands. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all she could say. “A letter came for you, it’s in your room.” In other words she wanted him to leave. He propped the trident up against the wall again for easy reach and left her room without saying anything else. 

Zack went to his room and picked up the letter from his bed, he sat and opened the letter breaking the red wax that contained the Caelum ensignia. He pulled out the letter. 

_Dear Zachary Fair,_

_I am regretfully informing you that Lady Lunafreya and Prince Ravus’ uncle was killed on his trip. I would have informed you sooner had I known, my glaives had just informed me at the time of your letter. The Imperial’s have control of the airspace around Tenebrae and no one can get in. I have heard about Lady Lunafreya embracing her destiny of Oracle, while this will be a long road for her I think that it would be in everyone’s best interest if you came back to Lucis._

_I understand it will be hard to leave, but Ravus is of age to take care of his royal tasks now. We have paid up your apartment and will do all that is needed to help you come home._

_Please don’t forget to stop by and see me._

_Best Regards,_

_King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII_

The letter was signed and stamped with the royal seal as well. The news hit him hard, had Luna predicted he would be sent away or had she requested it from King Regis. He didn’t want to leave but he really wanted to leave. His order was to leave, never going against orders was going to really bite him in the ass. He got up and returned to Luna’s room knocking before he entered. 

“How long have you known King Regis is sending me home?” His voice was colder than he wanted but he felt betrayed. 

“I’m sorry, Ravus is being incredibly stupid and I don’t want to be responsible for your death.” Luna still refused to look at him, he could tell she was trying not to cry as she worked her dress between her hands and her leg vibrated up and down. 

“And you didn’t even ask me.” Zack’s voice now showed the hurt.

“I should have yes but you wouldn’t have left and you would have died. I can handle my own, I appreciate all that you have taught me and I will be sure to never have to use it… but that’s not a promise I can make.” Her composure was breaking. “Please go pack so you can leave under the cover of night.”

“Where the Daemons are? I will only leave in the daytime. Or early in the morning.” Zack crossed his arms, he couldn’t believe he was actually going to let her kick him out.

“As you wish.” her voice was still off as she regained her composure just slightly. Zack nodded and left the room, before the door completely closed he heard her finally let herself break. Zack wanted to run back in and hold her but knew the best thing he could do would be to walk away and pack. He was finally going home. 

He was kicking himself all night but knew it was the best thing to do, he had his bags packed and was ready to head out around 4 am. It was the most ideal time as the monsters were just leaving as the sun rose over the land. He told Luna his goodbyes before she went to bed that night so he wouldn’t have to wake her when he did leave. 

His phone buzzed signalling it was 4am, he got up and dressed before he picked up his bags and left. Sleeping seemed impossible last night, he figured he would sleep when he got home. He walked out of the mansion and headed down to the pier where his boat was parked. He threw his things into the boat and looked back at the beautiful manson before he got into his boat and began to leave. Luna stood at her bedroom window watching Zack leave thankful he was able to get out before anything bad happened to him. Before he was out of sight Imperial ships lowered and troops invaded the mansion quickly, Tenebrae had fallen victim to the harsh Imperial soldiers. 

Luna knew that the headlines for the news tomorrow in Lucis was going to be that Tenebrae had fallen.


	3. Kingsglaive, Crownsguard, ... Oh Shit

#  Chapter 2

##  Kingsglaive, Crownsguard, … Oh Shit

## 

* * *

His head was pounding, couldn’t remember what had happened. He rolled to look at his phone on his nightstand, the phone read 1739. He had slept the day away, again. He had been back to Galdin Quay for over 2 months and all he had done was help with hunts and drink a bit too much. He felt like he lost his sister and when his phone alerted him that Tenebrae was now controlled by the Imperial army, he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle it. This wasn’t the way things were supposed to go, of course it would help if Queen Sylva was easier to track than she was. 

He decided that tomorrow he was going to go to the Crown City and see King Regis. He obviously had some kind of proposition for him but he didn’t know what it could be. He got up and headed into his bathroom, his head was pounding. He decided to shower and attempt to be human for a few hours, after his shower he got out and dried before heading into his closet to get some clothes. His head continued to pound, god it was becoming unbearable. He pulled on some clean boxers and stumbled back into the bathroom to take something for his headache. 

Walking into his kitchen he kept a hand braced against the wall then the counters, his vision was blurring. This sure was one hell of a hangover. He made himself a cup of Ebony and a slice of toast. He sat on his couch and turned on the TV to something mind numbing. After finishing his toast he set his coffee cup on the coffee table and grabbed his head, the headache was becoming a little too much. Standing to go back to the bedroom to get his phone he collapsed to his knees, his eyes turning an electrifying blue and his hands heated up. What the fuck was happening to him?    
  
_ A woman in a pink dress approached him, her brown hair was braided down her back and secured with a pink ribbon. The staff she carried was a little intimidating but her aura was so inviting.  _

_ “Aerith?” His own voice was deep and a single strand of hair continued to tickle his nose. _

_ “It’s been so long since you have been home.” Her smile was soft and inviting as she took his hand and led him to a portal of sorts. _

_ “What is this?” He glanced to see what was in the portal.  _

Zack felt like he was kicked in the head as the reality of where he actually was hit him. He sat up and looked around panting. 

“What the fuck was that?” His headache ceased and his vision returned to normal. He stood and summoned his Buster Sword then his Durandal both came to him with ease. “Okay..” He drug out the word as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened. No one just randomly has a flash in their head and then the next second they are fine. 

“I am never drinking again.” He shook his head, turned off his TV, he glanced at his phone and saw the time was 2132. Holy shit, he lost almost 3 hours. He decided to go to bed and then head into the Crown City. 

It took him forever to fall asleep as he kept trying to figure out who the hell the lady in his dream was, the familiarity seemed too real. His phone rang, looking at his phone he answered. 

“Hello.” 

“Come to the Crown City, I have a pleasant surprise for you.” The voice instructed.

“Good thing I was planning on doing that anyways.” Zack shrugged. 

“I’ll meet you at the elevators in 2 hours.” The phone chirped as the other party hung up. 

“Alright then, that was… Interesting.” Zack got up and dressed with the Royal seal embroidered on his left breast. He stepped outside and got on his bike and headed towards the Crown City. 

Zack slowed his bike as he approached the first gate into Insomnia, as he approached the guards he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket to give the guard his pass. The guard nodded and handed the pass back before raising the gate, Zack inclined his head and sped the bike up as he headed deeper into the maze of roads. The crown city was only seven more checkpoints away, Zack glanced at his watch and noticed he only had about a half hour to get to the capital and inside. Hopefully the guards were going to be easy to deal with today, he managed to pass the checkpoints with quick ease. Parking his bike in front of the grand stairs of the Citadel, Zack set his helmet on the bike and strode up the stairs taking two or more at a time. 

Walking across the front lobby area he noticed a young boy sitting and mumbling to himself, he wasn’t sure what the boy was saying but he was obviously quite upset. The boy ran his hand through the brown hair. He had a form of military haircut, his head was shaved except for on the top of his head. He also wore a suit of some kind Zack hadn’t seen before. Zack shrugged it off and headed to the elevator hallway, sitting on a bench between a couple of the elevators was none other than the Kingsglaive commander himself. Titus Drautos. As Zack approached, the man stood. 

“I was afraid you were going to make me wait.” Titus stood and called for the elevator. 

“Well it’s a good thing I am good at arriving on time.” Zack stepped onto the elevator as the doors opened, Titus following. “Even if it is unexpectedly demanded.”

“King Regis is anxious to see you. I guess you made a good impression on him in Tenebrae.” Titus didn’t make eye contact as he watched the numbers above the door count up. 

“Yeah… I guess.” He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly very questionable of the commander, but his gut was clenching hard enough to form a diamond. He always trusted his gut. 

The elevator opened and they stepped out and turned to head into another lobby area before turning and entering the doors to the throne room. Zack forgot how beautiful it was, the black and gold marble floor that attached to the grand staircase that split to lead to the throne. The dark colors were contrasted by the white marble landings where the court sits. They stopped at the base of the stairs and bowed to King Regis. As Zack stood straight again, King Regis was standing on the stairs in front of them. 

“King Regis you requested my presence?” Zack looked up to the King.

“I did. We have all been quite impressed with your performance in Tenebrae. If you aren’t currently elsewhere, I personally would like you to join my Kingsglaive.” King Regis tried to keep emotion from his face but Zack noticed the hint of anticipation in his eyes.

“Of course, I would be honored to join the Kingsglaive.” 

“Then Titus will show you to your new living quarters and get you set up with your uniform.” King Regis inclined his head and returned to his throne. Zack and Titus bowed before leaving the throne. 

* * *

The training was brutal, Titus wasn’t gradual about any of the techniques. It was warp practice to start with, the first couple times it was a hard thing to master. Zack wasn’t proud of how many times he landed on his head or missed grabbing the Kukris, but he noticed that while the others training around him were throwing up and becoming quite ill from the warp, and it wasn’t affecting him at all. The training continued to be rough but nothing Zack couldn’t handle, and was surprisingly handling it with ease.

After training, he headed back to his flat. His head was throbbing again. He walked into his flat and draped his jacket over the back of his couch, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen this time. If this was just a dehydration headache that was one thing, freaky vision of whatever the first one was, yikes. Zack removed his boots and sat them at the door, his vision blurred as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV for noise. Closing his eyes he could feel his hand begin to burn, he wanted to to relieve the burn but what the hell would stop a non-existent burn? 

_ He stood in a rundown church, he looked to see the pews still had books in them but the flower garden in the middle of the floor in the front was odd. He walked forward noticing a girl with brown hair braided into a ponytail down her back secured at the top with a pink ribbon, she wore a blue and white sundress and flower sandals.  _

_ “Sorry to interrupt, but where am I?” Zack asked, noticing he was still in his Kingsglaive outfit, which only confused him more.  _

_ “I’m glad you're back, were you able to get the wheel I needed for my flower wagon?” Her voice was soft and shy this time. He noticed a wagon wheel leaned against a pew next to him and chose to play along. _

_ “Yeah, it was kinda hard to find but nothing is impossible for SOLDIER First Class Zack.” He gave a teasing smile as the brunette actually blushed. He leaned over as he looked down at her, a strand of hair falling into his face once again, she laughed and pushed him away.  _

_ “Come help me build it then!” She grabbed his hand and drug him over to where the other cart pieces were, he grabbed the wagon wheel as he was drug by the strong brunette. _

Zack gasped as he looked around, his TV had turned off and he watched as his eyes went from a glowing electric blue back to his normal ocean blue. He looked down at his hands which were still burning, only it wasn’t painful. It was just warm like the woman’s hands were still holding his. He turned his palms up and a small flame danced in his hands. Okay now this was getting weird. 

* * *

Over the last five years being a part of the Kingsglaive was such a nice relief for Zack, he moved out of his apartment in Galdin Quay and moved what little he had into his new flat in the Crown City. He had let his hair grow out so that it was a long-layered mane, it brushed just past his shoulders in the back and spiked out behind him. He had grown attached to that pesky piece of hair that hung perfectly in front of his right eye from his vision attacks and decided to keep it. Zack pulled on his boots and grabbed his coat as he headed out of his flat and up to the much awake city, he smiled as he stopped at his favorite pastry shop on his way to the Citadel.

He had taken on the task to train with the King’s Shield’s son, Gladiolus. The two had some very similar strategy in battle and they both often had contests to see who could perform the most squats. Zack loved the boy’s determination, and it was very interesting to see how much Gladio cared for Prince Noctis when they had their lessons.

Zack walked through the Citadel and noticed King Regis looking down upon the training of the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard, he walked up to the King giving a slight bow.

“Is everything okay my lord?”

“Yes, I am merely observing.” King Regis turns to Zack. “Would you mind going to see Cor?”

“No, I don’t mind, I will head his way now.”

“Perfect.” King Regis inclined his head and began walking back to his office.

Zack raised an eyebrow as he watched the King retreat, he sure was acting strange but figured he would ask Cor when he seen him. The Crownsguard Marshal was always easier to talk to and wasn’t as strange as the Kingsglaive commander, having a new mission Zack turned on his heel and headed to the training room to find Cor. When Zack walked in he spotted Cor leaning against a column and walked over.

“Shouldn’t you be training, glaive?” Cor’s words were a little sharp.

“I should be, yes. Except for the fact that I was sent to see you my none other than the King himself.” Zack smirked as he leaned against the opposite column.

“I see. Well then, it’s been decided.” Cor sighed. “Follow me.”

Cor stood and headed out of the training room. Zack trailed behind Cor as they headed to the quarters of the Crownsguard. Cor didn’t seem quite happy about this, and Zack wasn’t sure why. He did look more than exhausted today. Cor walked into his office, Zack following behind draping his coat over his shoulder.

“You can set that down, you aren’t going to be needing it anymore.” Cor grabbed a key from his desk and handed it over. “Once you’ve gotten settled and return the glaive attire to Titus and come find me again.” Cor paused “Unless I am in the throne room then leave a note on my desk and I will find you. Welcome to the Crownsguard.”

“Oh wow, um thanks?” Zack was completely baffled. Cor inclined his head as he got up and left.

“Close the door behind you.” Cor said as he vanished from sight.

Zack picked up the key and flipped it over in his hand, the initials ZF carved into it above the number 10. He left the room and closed the door as Cor asked and headed down the hall where all the Crownsguard lived looking for where the key may fit. Most doors looked like they had occupants by the small personal touches they had, some had initials by the door others had a simple Crownsguard insignia on it. The tenth door was bare and lifeless, clean but felt abandoned. Thinking why not, Zack tried the key and the door opened.

Looking around the place he noticed all his things from his flat were there, he walked into his new closet and saw the entire closet was filled with new Crownsguard apparel. He changed into a tank top, jacket, and jeans. These felt a lot more comfortable than the suits the Glaive wore, he looked at himself in the full-length mirror that hung on the door of the closet.

At first, he was impressed at how well the clothes fit, then his image changed, now he stood wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck with baggy jeans tucked into combat boots. The large leather belts around his waist had an interesting design on it, it was attached to thick double stitched leather straps that ran up his chest and connected to large metal shaped perfectly to his large muscular shoulders. His eyes were bright electric blue with a hint of swirling green and he had a large x shaped scar on his left cheek, he squeezed his hands listening to the squeaking of the leather rubbing together. This whole situation was beginning to feel very unreal, first he was having visions of this mysterious life and now he was watching himself as someone else in the mirror. What was next a unicorn in his dreams would turn into a Spiracorn trying to gore him as he woke, shaking his head he watched as the image in the mirror returned to normal.

“I have got to lay off drinking so late at night. Apparently, I ate something, and I didn’t even know.” He spoke to himself. He grabbed his Glaive uniform and folded it and headed to Commander Titus’ office to return the uniform, it was easier to drop it off than face the odd man. Zack walked into Titus’ office and set his old uniform on the desk and headed out to the Crownsguard training hall to see if Cor was there. As he approached he heard voices in the hall and stopped before the cracked open door, he didn’t want to go inside to interrupt so he stood outside and waited.

“He doesn’t belong in the guard. What has he done so wonderful that he gets an advancement?” Titus snarled.

“It is the King’s wishes, all we do is bow and agree.” Cor’s voice was firm and agitated.

“Right, because the King has been of such sound mind lately.” The sarcasm was thick in the Kingsglaive commanders voice.

“Don’t question the King, Drautos. I will not assist in digging you out of that hole.” Cor had a great warning tone in his voice.

“Or what lap dog?” Footsteps sounded, Zack turned to look and see a few other Crownsguard approaching with questioning looks. Zack held a finger to his lips and returned his focus to the conversation in the room.

“Don’t go there. You may have powers borrowed from the King but there is a reason we are higher than you on his chain of command.”

“Half of the guards aren’t even in Insomnia.”

“Because we must protect the people, for the King cannot be in all areas at once.”

“Your headquarters in Lestallum will fall.”

“Your words do not scare me, now if you will excuse me I have important matters to attend.” Footsteps sounded again, Zack assuming it was Cor leaving to find him.

“And this isn’t important to you?” The commander laughed. “Run along lap dog, listen to your petty King’s wishes.”

At this point there were Glaives and Guards standing quietly outside the door ready to intervene if necessary. Although Zack figured that half of the group would pull out their phones and begin recording the two commanders fighting instead of helping to break them up.

Then the door flew open, all of the Kingsglaive scattered leaving the Crownsguard leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. Obviously they feared it was Titus and not Cor to exit first. Cor stopped and glanced around to the five Guards standing around.

“Can I help you?” Cor raised a brow.

“We were just waiting for the shit show to begin.” Gladio, the youngest Guard, spoke obviously without thinking much of the situation. 

“While I am glad to see I have back up if needed, you all have responsibilities. Gladio I believe you have a training session with the Prince. The rest of you, patrol.” Cor shook his head and headed back towards the throne room. 

* * *

_ Five years later…. _

Zack awoke to a sharp knock on his door, startled and trying to see straight he rushed to the door to open it. Cor shook his head looking at the state of the man before him. 

“Sorry to wake you, the Kingsglaive are back from the border. It’s not looking good, get dressed.” Cor left as he went to wake the other Guards who weren’t currently up. 

Zack stumbled through his apartment grabbing his clothes and getting dressed while bumping into almost everything. Shrugging on his jacket as he leaves, he followed Cor to the throne room while the others wandered to the front of the Citadel. 

“Stay out here.” Cor pointed over by the door as he continued into the throne room. Zack, doing as told, stood by the door, letting out a yawn he wished he had time to grab a cup of Ebony before this. He noticed that Nyx Ulric, one of the best in the Kingsglaive, was pacing the halls. 

“Something on your mind Ulric? You’re making me dizzy.” Zack watched as the Glaive stopped and sighed. 

“Libertus is getting his leg checked, a daemon sent some of a wall flying and his leg got caught.” Nyx was honest but much like Zack he went against orders more often than he should have. Zack already guessed Nyx went against orders and saved Ostium instead of retreating.

“I’m sure he will be fine, the recovery will suck but I’m sure he will be in good hands.”

“Only if the female nurses tend to him.” Nyx laughed, Zack joined till Titus came walking by and both went silent. While it wasn’t out of fear for the silence it was more of needing to know what the man was really up to that drove Zack mad some days. 

“Well I have been reassigned to city guard duty, I’ll be seeing you around. I’m going to go and get some rest.” Nyx inclined his head to Zack and left slinging his coat over his shoulder. 

Shortly after a man in a suit ran past and into the throne room, Zack staggered to try to stop the man but wasn't able to before the guy ran in and bowed before the King. Zack stood holding the door open as the man spoke, noticing Titus kneeling at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Your majesty..” The man panted, trying to catch his breath and catching the King’s attention “Word from the west gate. A man claiming to be an envoy of the Empire demands an audience.” 

King Regis nods and dismisses the man who quickly runs from the room and back to wherever he ran from. Zack closes the door behind the man and returns to standing in front of the door, Cor approaches and stands on the other side. 

“We need to be on our toes, I don’t know what this is about to happen but the King is not doing well and we need to do all we can.” Cor spoke low without even turning his head.

“Of course, anything to protect the King.”

Soon the envoy arrives, Cor and Zack give a knock to the doors behind then to alert the guards on the other side that the envoy was there. Stepping to the side the envoy enters the throne room, the doors shut leaving Zack and Cor standing outside unaware of what is happening inside. It seemed like hours before the envoy exited the throne room, he held an evil grin as he left and headed out. Zack and Cor waited till the man was out of sight before they both turned and entered the throne room. 

Zack looked up, the King’s face was filled with worry and it looked as though the experience was very taxing on him physically. Zack and Cor kneeled at the base of the stairs to the throne just like Titus had done earlier.

“Prepare the Regalia, it is time.” Cor and Zack nod before standing and leaving the room. 

“Zack, get the Regalia, I’ll inform Prince Noctis and his Guards that it is time.” 

“Got it. Meet you out front.” Zack turned and went into a passage that led down into the garage where all the Regalia’s are kept along with the Prince’s personal sports car. Zack climbed into the Regalia and drove up to the supply area where he got out and grabbed the camping bags that had been pre prepared for the Prince’s journey, and packed them into the trunk. He then drove the Regalia to the front of the Citadel and waited beside the car for the Prince to exit. It seemed to take forever before Zack spotted the young group coming down the stairs. Cor had joined him a few minutes before to verify that everything was in correct order. 

“Well, Princes will be Princes.” Prompto spoke as they descended the stairs. 

“So much for Royal protocol.” Ignis sighs.

“Not like you had to give a formal address.” Gladio said as he rolled his shoulders. Noctis pushed in front of his friends, seeming to be in quite a hurry. 

“Your highness!” Drautos calls after Noctis. The young prince stopped and turned around to see his father descending the stairs with the Kingsglaive commander. Zack watches trying to figure out what is wrong since the King almost never left the Citadel anymore. 

“What now?” Noctis met his father halfway on the stairs. 

“I fear that I have left too much unsaid.” Regis and Noctis turn to look at Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. “You place a great burden on those who would bear with you.”   
  


“You’re one to talk” Noctis scoffed at his father. 

“I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side.” Regis spoke to the others, Noctis had turned to look at his father instead of walking beside him. 

“Indeed your grace.” Ignis bowed.

“We’ll see the Prince to Altissia if it’s the last thing we see.” Gladio too bowed after speaking, Noctis placing one hand against his own hip.

“Yeah what he said.” Prompto also bowed more extravagantly, Zack was surprised the young blond didn’t faceplant into the stairs. Noctis turned around almost shocked but quickly hid it. 

“Hate to break this up, but Cor’s got the motor running.” Noctis had that edge in his voice that he had carried for the past couple days. Damn angsty teens. “Drautos, he’s in your hands.” Noctis turned to walk back down the stairs waving a hand to Titus. 

“And another thing…” Regis took a few steps towards Noctis again. Noctis turned with a smart ass smirk on his face. “Do mind your manners around your charming bride to be.” Noctis stepped back up to his father and bowed.

“Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim.” Noctis stood smiling; Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto continued down the stairs to the vehicle that Zack stood by and waited for their Prince. Gladio stood by Zack, who now stood a couple inches taller than him. 

“You have no cause for concern.”

“Nor do you.” 

“Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back.” Regis’ voice turned stern.

“You think I would?” Noctis scoffed. 

“I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind.” Zack could sense the underlying danger of that statement. What was the King not saying about what happened earlier. 

“Don’t know about you, but I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Noctis took another step down the stairs, apparently oblivious to the worry in his father’s voice. 

“Be careful out there. Wherever you shall go…” Regis approached his son again, his knee brace clinking as he walked. “The line of Lucis goes with you, walk tall my son.” Regis had placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. 

Noctis had merely nodded before shrugging off his father’s hand and continued down the stairs and straight to the Regalia. The others quickly joined with Ignis driving and they left. Zack watched them leave and turned to see the saddest look he had seen on the King’s face in a long while. Queen Aulea had come out and helped King Regis back inside and insisted he take the rest of the day off, she knew better than anyone else the condition of the King really was. 


	4. The Oracle, A Guard, and A Long Journey

#  Chapter 3

##  The Oracle, A Guard and A Long Journey

## 

* * *

Zack had been assigned to stand guard of wherever the King was to be, Zack thought for a while that it was because Cor thought he would be the best candidate only to learn that the King himself requested it. He now carried his Buster Sword on his back at all times, while he knew the sword would appear at his will whenever and in a matter of milliseconds he just felt a little safer with it physically near. 

He had been standing at the throne room door all day and while he wasn’t sure what was happening inside, he knew it was a very intense discussion. Since they were expecting a visit from Emperor Aldercapt from Niflheim to sign a treaty to end the war once and for all, Zack had a feeling from the way Regis was acting that this wasn’t going to end well. 

Cor had vanished and Zack had noticed the Glaives had been all sorts of on edge since the news announced that Insomnia and Niflheim were meeting to end the war. Zack thought that they were all over reacting by large amounts but it wasn’t his place to correct their weirdness and false ideas. King Regis then exited the throne room heading to the dining hall as it was dinner time, Zack followed behind at a short distance as Clarus walked next to Regis. Among their mumbled talk all Zack could hear was the knee brace clicking in time with the cane tapping against the floor. 

The night droned on until the King retired to his chambers and Zack went back to his apartment and flopped on his bed, he would have bothered to strip but the King rose early and the few hours of sleep he could get he didn’t want to waste time. Soon Zack’s alarm rings and as he wakes he can hear the King walking, Zack quickly gets up and smooths out his unruly hair and quickly follows the King wherever he goes. 

Again Zack was standing by the throne room door, the King was expecting a visitor today who was being escorted by the Kingsglaive Crowe Altius. He was leaning against the door frame with one foot against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. While seeming asleep and oblivious to anything, Zack was actually very intune to every noise around him. Zack looked up as he heard footsteps approaching, it was Nyx Ulric leading Lady Lunafreya to the throne room surrounded by Niflheim guards. Confused he gave a quick knock on the door and it opened and allowed Luna to enter, Zack turned to Nyx. 

“Why are you bringing her here, where is Crowe?” Zack asked, a little more snappy then he meant, he watched Nyx quirk an eyebrow at him.

“Easy watchdog, I don’t know what happened to Crowe. I was just following what I was told to do and that was to escort the Oracle to the throne room.” Nyx crossed his arms. “Look I know you spent two years with the Oracle, as her guard. Just know not a hair on her head has been hurt by me. I can’t speak for the evil that now guards her though.” 

“Thanks.” Zack returned to leaning against the door frame as if he wasn’t interrupted. 

“See you tonight at the celebration when Emperor Aldercapt comes.”

“Always watching.” Both chuckled as Nyx left and headed to the Kingsglaive training room. 

Luna left the throne room, she smiled and inclined her head to Zack before being escorted by the Niflheim guards. Zack inclined his head to her and watched her leave, Regis had given her a room she could stay in. Her presence was still quite odd to be here at this time. 

The day seemed to drag and Zack ended up getting pulled into helping set up the party on the roof and then to set up the chairs and tables for the signing of the treaty tomorrow. He had stopped by the kitchen for Ebony a few times when he could before either helping with another chair or following the King as he watched the preparations. Dusk had finally come and Zack followed King Regis to the roof where the fireworks were already in full effect. Zack had found Cor and went to stand by him as King Regis mingled with Queen Aulea at his side. Zack noticed Titus and Nyx also standing at different areas around the party watching, not surprisingly they all watched the King and hoped his leg didn’t falter tonight to show how weak he was growing. 

Zack could remember several times he had walked behind him and ended up catching him as his leg gave out, while it was the shield's job to protect the King he seemed to not be as interested in giving him a helping hand. Clarus did share that trait with his son very well, Gladio didn’t help Noctis to his feet either as the boy would also falter on his bad leg. 

“How does it feel to be in the presence of the Oracle again.” Cor asked pulling Zack back to reality. 

“It has been too long, I doubt she even remembers me. It was a job and I completed it.” Zack tried to ignore the happiness he had felt seeing her as well as she was, he had been worried the Niffs would have hurt her terribly. 

“Oh I am sure she will remember you.” Cor shook his head before heading closer in towards the King.

Zack noticed Luna approaching Nyx out of the corner of his eye, he watched for a second but knew his duty was to watch over the King and Queen should things go awry. The music got louder as more fireworks erupted announcing Emperor Aldercapt was walking up the stairs to approach King Regis and Queen Aulea. Zack almost jumped as a tender hand touched his arm.

“By the Six, Luna you almost gave me a heart attack.” 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to express how good it was to see you again. I knew King Regis had great things planned for you.” Luna had tucked her hands behind her back as she watched the exchange between the Emperor and the King. 

“They haven’t hurt you have they?” His voice was sharp and full of worry.

“Not as long as they have a use for me, although I do fear it won’t be long.” Luna gave a heavy sigh and he could feel her worry grow but not show.

“Luna, if you need anything you can write to me.” He turned to look at the now young woman standing next to him. She had changed so much. 

“I know, and I promise that I will.” She paused. “Did Prince Noctis seem well when he left?”

“A pain in the ass as usual, moody and angsty.” Zack shrugged. “He’s a good kid just needs to find himself. Definitely not marriage material yet.” 

“As the Oracle, I am supposed to guide him on his journey. How can I if I am not near him?” Her voice trembled with worry.

“I know you still write to him, you are giving him all the guidance you can from a distance. Trust me, it got him through his therapy and he was unbearable then.” Zack looked back at the King then glanced at Luna.

“Thank you, Zack. Guess I am more worried about this arrangement than I ever thought I would be.” She gave a light chuckle. 

“I’m glad you haven’t let the Niffs mess with you too much.” A smile tugged at one corner of his lips, Luna lightly shoved him. His eyes clouded over suddenly, Luna supported him as best she could without drawing attention to them. 

_ Zack appeared with his Buster Sword in hand, he stood on the top of a building in the middle of a city. He was in his old SOLDIER uniform, without the bullet wounds. He noted the bleeding blonde behind him, somehow he knew everything that was happening around them.  _

_ “So what if it looks hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn’t give up. Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honour as SOLDIER.” Zack chuckles. “Well, okay, you never made SOLDIER.” Using his left hand he tapped his chest with a clenched fist. “But it’s what’s in here that counts.” _

_ “Zack?” Cloud seemed to be having a hard time breathing. _

_ “Well? Do you need a hand with him?”  _

_ The blonde shook his hand and stood using his sword to help him stand. The boy was a down right mess, Zack wondered how he was even able to fight in all the clothing he wore. Zack turned his head bracing his Buster Sword on his shoulder.  _

_ “You already beat him once, didn’t you? This should be a cinch.” _

_ “Yeah.” The blonde still seemed to be struggling with the realization he was there. Zack wouldn’t be here if the blonde hadn’t summoned him. _

_ “Cloud. You know what I told you.” Zack looked straight forward again.  _

_ “That’s right. I am your living legacy.” The blonde was already sounding better. _

_ Zack bowed his head and vanished. _

Gasping he quickly looked around to get a grip on where he was at. The party around him was still in full swing and no one had seemed to notice his current state. 

“I see you are still having visions.” Luna’s voice was soft as she slowly released him and he realized he wasn’t standing on his own as much as he thought. 

“Yeah, only this one was very different.” Zack looked at her and watched and she shifted her weight backwards but never actually stepped.

“Your eyes. Do they always change?” Luna was looking at the ground now as Zack quickly looked away as well.

“Shit. I’m sorry. Yes they do.” He was apologizing for both his eyes and the cursing she despised. 

“Interesting.”

“How long?”

“Two or three minutes, not long.” Zack almost gaped, that was the shortest time yet. Usually he missed hours not minutes. Of course this wasn’t exactly a vision as more of a guidance. 

“Thank you for staying by me.” He watched as King Regis and Queen Aulea were making their leave. “I’m sorry Luna but I have to go.” 

“Of course, I couldn’t leave you in such a state anyway.” She smiled and parted ways with him as he began following the Royal couple. 

Zack watched as the King relied on his Queen more so tonight, usually he tried to not burden her but tonight he was thoroughly drained. Zack hoped Noctis and Luna could meet soon and marry then take over the Crown City for the King. Maybe he would be okay, but he knew the risks of the gods and their wrath they held for each King. As soon as the King was safe in his royal chambers, Zack returned to his room and actually changed. He knew Regis was going to take his time tomorrow, he had over extended himself tonight. Flopping onto his bed Zack was still amazed by the vision that he had, it wasn’t as bad as the others and he actually knew what was going on which was the really weird part. 

The next morning Zack woke and managed to actually sit and enjoy his Ebony before leaving to follow the King from his throne room to the Great Room where the treaty signing was to take place. Zack walked to the throne room as King Regis was also arriving, his gait better than it was last night. 

“Good morning, your majesty. Shall today go smoothly?” Zack bowed to the King before joining him in walking. 

“Hopes for today are high, the reality remains to be seen.” Regis stated as he entered the throne room, Zack stopped and stood with his back against the wall once again. 

Nyx came running up and barged through the doors and into the throne room, Zack and a couple other guards chased him. 

“Your majesty, please!” Nyx called as Zack tried to hold him back. “Sir, please give the order to deploy the Glaive.”

“You.” Regis almost snarled.

“A Niflheim fleet makes ready for war 20 miles to the South.” Nyx continued.

“An Imperial fleet.” Regis looks to Clarus.

“ And they have the Princess.” Nyx informed, Zack paled at the news.

“Clarus, post guards outside the treaty room.” Regis commanded. 

“It will be seen as a lack of faith in the peace.” Clarus stated. 

“Which we all harbor. See it done. We may well have to take emperor Aldercapt into custody.” Regis stated matter of factly.

“Detain him? That would go beyond a new declaration of war.” Clarus reminded Regis.

“We are still at war, Clarus. And you, Nyx Ulric. How soon can the kingsglaive deploy?” 

“On your word, at once.” Nyx had slipped out of Zack’s grasp and bowed to the King. 

“Go, then. Save Luna.” Regis ordered. Nyx jumped up and ran to the Kingsglaive meeting room. 

“The signing is to start in 20 minutes, your majesty.” Zack reminded after looking at his watch. 

Regis sighed and headed in that direction with Clarus beside him and Zack following. Zack began to stand at the door by the other Guards, only to have Regis quickly gesture with a hand and Zack followed close behind. Zack ended up standing between Clarus and Regis only back a few steps as to not be a threat. Zack forgot that the whole thing was broadcast live to the entire Crown City, he tried to focus mainly on Regis but found it quite hard as the King and Emperor whisper to each other. Zack looked on the Niflheim side and saw a very grown up Ravus sitting and brooding in his chair. Zack could sense that Ravus had poor intentions about this. Soon a messenger came in a minute shy of when the treaty is supposed to be signed and whispers to Regis then leaves. Regis whispers to Aldercapt before they both stand and head to the table where the treaty will be placed. 

The treaty was placed on the table, Zack couldn’t believe the tension in the room, everyone was standing and watching the event unfold. Suddenly explosions happened from unknown areas. Zack watched as Aldercapt pulled a gun from his coat and suddenly all the royal arms appeared in the room followed by everyone else calling upon their swords. Zack called his buster sword and kept his eye on the Emperor. Zack received word in his ear piece that the Citadel is under attack, his urge to get the King out of here was strong but he knew the King wasn’t going to leave without the Crystal. 

“The crystal will not serve you.” Regis informed Aldercapt. 

“Nor you. Once I take it from this accursed city.” Aldercapt retorted.

“It’s not the Crystal I’m here for.” Ravus whispered and Zack appeared to be the only one to hear, he instantly looked at the angered Tenebrae Prince. 

Magitek soldiers fell in through the large window behind them distracting everyone; Zack, Clarus, and Weskham instantly covered Regis. The soldiers stand and begin to open fire on everyone, Regis covers them with the Protect spell Luna liked to use. All the Niflheim retreat, Regis slowly unshields the group.

“Come, we must escape while we can.” Clarus said while he stepped away from the group. 

“No, Clarus.” Regis turned around and looked at the shattered window the Magitek soldiers fell through. “I’m sure escape is no longer an option.” 

They all look where Regis was looking to see a man fly in and land behind them causing them all to turn and face their new opponent. 

“General Glauca.” Regis stated. Zack couldn’t believe his eyes, he swore he had killed that man 12 years ago. 

“It’s been a long time since I have fought by your side.” Clarus stated as he stood back to back with Regis. Weskham and Zack take their places in front of Regis and Clarus.

“Yes, but this time it is not your fight. If you wish to leave go now.” 

“Abandon my King, I fret not. Besides magic is bound to you; if you fall, Lucis falls.”

“Then let us once more into the frey, old friend.”

General Glauca charged and took a swing and knocked away the first row of defence, flying towards the King. Zack and Clarus joined together to block and push General Glauca back, both careful to not be in the way when Regis sent lightning to Glauca. Glauca pushes them both out of the way and goes after Regis who calls upon the arms to block the attack. Zack takes the opportunity to attack from behind first. Glauca throws Zack back as Clarus charges Glauca. Regis used the arms to attack and give the Guards an opening to get back to their feet, as Glauca turns and attacks Regis again to be stopped by the arms. Nyx and Luna ran into the room, Zack threw Nyx at Glauca and attacked from the side with Clarus while Luna tried to get Regis out of the area. Glauca knocks Clarus back and grabs the Shield’s sword and drives it into the man’s back.

“Nyx get them out of here!” Zack shouts before blocking Glauca’s next attack. 

“Clarus!” Regis calls unable to believe his Shield is gone. 

“I’m sorry your majesty but we have to go.” Luna and Nyx help Regis into an elevator, Zack finally is able to push Glauca back enough to get into the elevator with the group. 

“Luna make sure this gets to Noctis.” Regis hands over the Ring of Lucii.

“I swear.” Luna promises, as the elevator stops they all get out and into a large room, Regis pushes them towards a passage. 

“Take the tunnel, there will be a way to escape there.” Regis looks to Nyx and Zack. “Please, both of you, take care of Luna and see to her safety.”

“Of course.” The two men say in unison. 

“Regis, what about you?” Zack asks, taking a step closer. “You can’t handle Glauca on your own.” 

“Just go.” Zack hadn’t realized Regis had raised a shield between him and them, Luna and Zack both pound on the shield. 

General Glauca comes down from the elevator shaft and lands gracefully, Regis simply turns and looks at Glauca. As Glauca holds his sword straight in the air, Regis throws his cane to the side. Glauca charges towards Regis, Regis sends lightning at Glauca sending him flying into the wall. Glauca gets up again and stalks towards Regis only to get hit with another lightning, except he was expecting it and blocked pushing closer and closer to Regis till he could knock the King off balance. Glauca spins around and raises his sword preparing to stab the King behind him. Zack roars and phases through the shield, his eyes now the electric blue with swirling green, he manifests a shield and blocks the attack.and rams Glauca into the wall. 

“Not on my watch.” His voice boomed and echoed, Regis gaped at the god-like voice coming from the Crownsguard. 

Zack grabs Glauca and throws him down the elevator shaft then sends his sword down with him, he turns and helps the King to his feet as the shield is dropped. Luna grabs Regis’ cane and hands it to him as they all help get Regis out of the Citadel.

“You have to come with us.” Zack demanded.

“No, My duty is here, take Luna and the ring to Noctis. Her life is in your hands Zack, I have to find Aulea and make sure she is okay. Glauca will follow the ring.” Regis ordered, Nyx grabbed Luna and headed down the narrow passageway. Zack covered Regis long enough for him to get into his secret passage that led to his wife, then Zack headed down the path Nyx took to catch up with them. Zack ran quickly and slid over the hood of the Regalia and jumped into the driver’s seat as Luna took the back seat, Nyx threw his hands in the air and got into the passenger seat. 

“I normally drive.” Nyx stated as Zack left the underground garage. 

“Yeah well now I am in charge. My duty is to keep Luna safe and make sure she gets to Altissia. If you have a problem with that you can jump out now.” His eyes still glowed.

“Nope, and dude your eyes are freaking me out and that takes a bit.” Nyx stated. 

“It’s going to keep us alive, I wouldn’t comment on it.” Luna told Nyx as she adjusted herself in the back seat.

“Where is your trident, Luna?” Zack asked as he dodged falling buildings, bombs and gunfire.

“I have it, just didn’t think I would need it on a trip to the Crown City.” Luna rolled her eyes. 

“How silly of you to think such.” Zack stated. A group of rebel Kingsglaive rolled up next to them and began shooting. 

“I’ll be right back, stay on this road.” Nyx opened his door and warped over to the other vehicle attacking the rebels. Nyx returns just in time for the Regalia to get t-boned off the interstate and down into the buildings getting wedged. Zack and Nyx fall out the passenger door and down onto a fire escape, Zack looked up to see Luna had landed against the door roughly but okay. 

“Luna open your door.” Zack was groggy as he stood. 

“Are you nuts!” Luna asked, not about to open her door.

“That’s debatable!” Zack laughed. “I’ll catch you, we have to get out of here.”

As Nyx got to his feet, Luna pulled the handle of her door and fell out. Zack catches her and stands her on her feet. 

“Whoa, head rush.” Luna laughed. Nyx rolled his eyes and he began to work his way down making a path for Luna, Zack followed behind her grabbing her if she lost her balance or began to fall. 

“We need to get out of here.” Zack stated when they got to the ground. 

“How about this, I will go back and protect the King and you get the princess where she needs to go.” Nyx suggested. “The king needs someone to help him since his Shield is dead. 

“Okay but be safe, Glauca isn’t who he looks like. Don’t call for Drautos.” Zack warned. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, I’ll call Cor if he is available.” Nyx nodded as explosions went off next to them sending debris flying down on them, Zack covers Luna from the debris. 

“Use a signal Glauca can’t intercept.”

“Right. Travel safe.” 

“Thank you, Nyx Ulric.” Luna says after the debris has stopped falling.    


“You’re welcome, Lady Lunafreya. Travel safe.” Nyx replied before running off back towards the Citadel.

Zack and Luna begin heading towards the exit of the city, managing to dodge out of the sight of the Magitek soldiers and daemons. Zack noticed that the Imperials had left a gift behind, a giant daemon the Glaives had seen a couple weeks ago when they were forced to retreat, hell even the Imperials chose to retreat from its wrath. 

Zack knew there was no way just the few Kingsglaive, who hadn’t turned against the King, were going to be able to take on the beast. Only the Six themselves would be a match for them, and with the King’s current state, it wasn’t looking like Insomnia was going to get a reprieve. Luna gasped as the large daemon set thousands of missiles towards the Citadel, Zack chose to cover her view and look away as the building was pummeled. 

“We have to help them.” Her voice cracked.

“The only way we can help them is to get the Ring of Lucii to Noctis and hope he’s collected the royal arms and the Six have agreed to lend their powers.” Zack reminded her.

Luna nodded knowing he was right, she couldn’t believe that such a beautiful and strong city was destroyed in seconds. It seemed hopeless until the statue next to them sprang to life and threatened to step on them if they hadn’t moved. 

“He has called upon the kings of Lucis to help.” Zack mumbled as he looked up at the elegant woman who was no longer stone. Her eyes were covered by a cloth but she wielded her Star with extreme accuracy, she sent her Star and warped to it sending the deamon screaming as she made contact. 

“This much power will kill King Regis. I have to heal him” Luna panicked and ran back for the Citadel. 

“Luna! If he wanted us there he would have never made us leave. Let the King do what he needs to do.” Zack caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back towards the exit to the city. “You are only risking your own death.” 

Luna continued to fight Zack so he tossed her over his shoulder and began carrying her like a bag of chocobo feed, Luna grumbled in protest as they continued their venture out of the city. Zack simply shook his head at her protests, if she was going to act like the child she still was then he was going to treat her as such. 

After walking for a good 30 minutes and dodging to not get stepped on by the kings of Lucis, Zack had returned Luna to her feet. She decided that running wasn’t a smart option anymore and to complete her destiny. They had made it back to the highway that led out of the Crown City and to the outskirts of Insomnia, Zack could tell Luna’s feet were killing her since heels weren’t really good footwear for long walks across the country but she held her composure and appears to not be bothered by something so simple. As if someone had read his mind, a royal car pulled up next to them and stopped.

“I think you might want this till you get to Hammerhead.” Nyx leaned over the center console in the car to shout out the passenger window at them. 

“I think Luna would appreciate it, even through her stubbornness.” Zack laughed and opened the rear door for her to get in, Luna scowled at him as she climbed in. She gave a sigh of relief when she sat. 

“Just get her to Altissia in one piece.” Nyx stated as he got out to trade positions with Zack. 

“I will. Keep King Regis alive as long as you can.” 

“We are trying, I’m hoping he's just stubborn enough to not die.” 

Both men nodded, Zack got into the driver’s seat. 

“Safe travels Nyx.” 

“You too, Zack.” Nyx inclined his head and headed back to the Citadel. 

“To Hammerhead?” Zack asked looking in the rear view mirror, he noticed Luna had taken off her shoes and were rubbing her feet.

“Sure. Then make our way to Lestallum, I have people that need my help there.” Luna didn’t even look up as she spoke. 

“The world needs you and Prince Noctis.” Zack sighed, the dawn was beginning to break up the darkness of the skies. Daylight. It was about 7 in the morning, the nights were growing longer and Zack knew if the King fell the night would continue to grow. Zack pushed on the gas pedal with his foot and began making their way to Hammerhead.


	5. The Blight's Toll

#  Chapter 4

##  The Blight’s Toll

* * *

Zack pulled into Hammerhead and parked at the gas pump. Luna had been asleep for a few hours now, he had given her his jacket to use as a pillow. He got out and headed into the store to pay for the camping trailer over by the well known diner, after he paid he went out and picked Luna up out of the car and took her to the camper to sleep. He figured it was an odd sight for everyone to see but seeing as he still wore his Crownsguard clothing, maybe it wasn’t as odd. After he placed her in the small pull out bed in the back he left to go and talk to Cindy Aurum, Cid’s granddaughter. 

“Hey Cindy, how’s it going.” Zack said as he approached the petite blonde, last time he saw Cindy she was a little girl working under a truck while Cid helped him with his bike. 

“Well howdy stranger! What can I do ya for?” Cindy gave a lopsided smile at him. 

She hadn’t changed a bit. From the grease on random parts of her body and in her hair to the odd outfit she always insisted on wearing. A yellow Hammerhead leather jacket, a silk red bra and her short shorts left nothing to the imagination, and her thigh high stockings and boots weren’t helping anything. Although Zack figured they could charge whatever they wanted cause most guys wouldn’t see past Cindy to notice the outrageous bill till later when they left. 

“Think you can make the royal car into something a bit… normal lookin’?” Zack gestured with his head to the black and chrome car they drove in.

“Oh boy, that will take a bit of work but I think pawpaw might have sumthin’.” Cindy walked over to the car and looked around. “Is she a newer Regalia?”

“Yeah I think so.” Zack shrugged. 

“Well give me the day, and I’ll see what I can do. Make sure to see Takka and get the Oracle sum food. She looks starved.” Cindy said, taking the keys from Zack.

“She actually eats double her weight, it's weird.” Zack commented before heading back to the camper. “Thanks Cindy!” 

Cindy waved at him and backed the car into her garage to begin working on it. Zack entered the camper to see Luna still sleeping, he sat in a chair by the door and figured he would try to get a little sleep before Luna woke up. 

Zack woke up with a startle from a yowl outside the camper, scrambling to a window to see what the cause of the noise was; he saw a pack of Sabertusk moving past the small town. Sighing as he slumped into the couch next to him, he wasn’t sure how long he had slept but he knew that the position he had slept in was not the most comfortable. Luna came from the back of the camper, rubbing her eyes. 

“Morning sunshine.” Zack joked looking at his watch. “Or should I say afternoon.”

“What was the horrible noise?” 

“Sabertusks.” Zack got up and grabbed her bag from the floor that he had retrieved from the car and handed it to her. “Get changed and we will get something to eat.” 

Luna nodded and took the bag, Zack stepped out of the camper to give her privacy. He stretched and tried to get the kinks out, he was definitely going to sleep on the couch tonight instead. Zack noticed Cindy still had the car in the shop and Cid was obviously being a back seat mechanic. Cindy scowled at the older man multiple times not appreciating his help on the matter. Luna came out of the camper in her long white silk dress she normally wore in public, Zack noticed she had also adjusted her hair from her sleep earlier now she looked like the Oracle depicted in all the photos in the paper. 

“Hungry?” He asked looking at how much she had grown up.

“Starving. Where is the car?” Luna asked, noticing it wasn’t where she assumed it would be parked.    


“Two crazy mechanics stole it.” His voice had the hint of a laugh to it.

“Wha-!” Luna looked terrified.

“I’m kidding, relax. I’m having Cindy make it look not like it just came from the Crown City. I don’t think there should be two easily recognized Regalias in the area. The Prince is one thing but the Imperials are looking for you and I really want to stay off their radar as long as possible.” 

“You’re right, don’t scare me like that.” Luna slapped his shoulder. “Jerk.” she muttered as she headed towards Takka’s diner, Zack laughed and followed her. 

“I almost got you to say a bad word.” Zack teased.

“I would never.” Luna held her head high. Zack just rolled his eyes and followed her to a booth in the small homey diner. 

Luna ordered the Chili con Carne and Zack ordered the Sizzling Humongo-Steak. Both sat and enjoyed their meal not saying much to each other as they ate, Luna mostly looked out the window with something on her mind. Zack wasn’t going to push, it was going to be a long trip and if she was going to tell him she would in her own time. After they finished their meal Zack paid Takka and they headed over to the shop to see how the car was doing after stopping and picking up some curatives from the shop. 

“How’s it going Cid?” Zack asked, stopping next to the older man sitting in a lawn chair. 

“She’s almost done. Yer car has been mighty difficult, but I admire all the powar.” His accent always made Zack laugh, it was quite unique to Cid himself.

“Regis has a good eye for quality in his vehicles.” Zack admitted, he had followed the King on several occasions to go and see how the new Regalia’s were. 

“Where do you think he learned all that from?” Cid laughed. 

“You know the King?” Luna was amazed. 

“Of course I did, lil lady.” Cid stated. “I was the royal family’s mechanic for a long time till my son took over.” 

“Oh.” Luna was still in shock. 

“Pawpaw quit yer yappin and read me the next instruction would ya.” Cindy exclaimed from under the car. 

“Alright, alright calm down.” Cid spoke as he tried to find the paper Cindy had been talking about.    


“Call me when it’s done. I’ll be around.” Zack shook his head and laughed guiding Luna with him. All Zack got as a response was a grumble and some curse words from the old mechanic. 

“How do you know them so well?” Luna asked as they returned to the camper. 

“Well 12 years ago when I started mercenary work I stopped here multiple times for Cid to fix my bike, Cindy was a child back then. Then I got a call one morning from your mother to come to Tenebrae.” Zack explained knowing the story was going to bring up a sad subject. 

“Too bad you couldn’t find my mother.” Luna said sadly.

“I never stopped looking, I just got confined and lost trail of the Imperials.” Zack looked at her. “I can still find her.” 

“It’s been 12 years, Zack,” Luna sighed and sat in one of the lawn chairs in front of the camper. “I’m sure they have killed her off by now.”

“Is this you talking or what dark things Ravus has forced into your mind?” Zack sat by her knowing how convincing her brother tended to be.

Luna didn’t answer, she just looked down, twisting her hands together in her lap, that was all the answer that he needed. Ravus forced her to think their mother was dead to justify his hatred of Regis, and being a prisoner of the Imperial Army most likely hadn’t helped. 

“I have a duty as the Oracle, I need to cure the blight.” Luna stated, Zack knew she wasn’t trying to convince him of her destiny but herself. 

“Luna, you will accomplish that you just need a little more cooperation on Noctis’ behalf.” Although Zack had no clue where the Prince currently was in this world and figured they would cross paths before Altissia but wasn’t sure.

“I think I should retire for the night.” Luna said standing and throwing her best Oracle face on before walking into the camper. “Good night.”

“Good night, Lady Lunafreya.” Zack bowed his head to her, he knew she hated her full title and she quickly slammed the door behind her causing a chuckle from Zack. He wasn’t sure why he loved to ruffle her feathers, probably because she was supposed to stay poised and proper all the time and to see her falter was entertaining. 

Zack pulled his phone out of his pocket and played King’s Knight for a while to kill a little time till Luna was fully asleep, Gladio had gotten him hooked on the game. Zack had seen that the Prince’s guards were online and figured they were doing just as he was, wasting time till the Prince wanted to sleep. Zack continued to play until his phone rang, Cor’s number popped up on the caller ID. 

“Cor! Is everything okay?” He shouted when he answered but then remembered Luna was sleeping and lowered his voice.

“What is your location?” Cor asked.

“Just outside of Insomnia.” Zack was a little suspicious of the question.

“Just left Noctis at Keycatrich. We are close. How’s Hammerhead treating you?” Zack was relieved that this was actually Cor and not anyone else. 

“Great, just fixing up the car then heading around that way to Lestallum. Unless Luna wants to take the scenic route down to Longwythe Peak.” His voice showed agitation towards the latter location. 

“I’m sure you’ll make it there before the prince does, he isn’t focused at all since hearing the fall of Insomnia. He tried to run back already.” Cor sighed.

“And Regis?” Zack had to ask.

“Extremely frail, but alive for the moment. Calling on the kings of Lucis took almost everything out of him.” Cor’s voice sounded pessimistic. 

“Great. At least he is still alive.”

“For now. I am going to continue to help the Prince find the royal arms, the next is in the Balouve Mines. So get out of there before we drive by, while I want to reunite the two betrothed it would hinder progress.” Cor explained. “I’ll be in touch to let you know our locations. Try to maybe plan on meeting up at Cape Caem to depart to Altissia together.”

“I'll do my best, may be hard with the Imperials following you guys like flies to honey.” Zack reminded them.

“We can handle the Imperials. Can she handle the blight?”

“I guess we will find out.” Zack sighed. “I’m stocking up on curatives just in case.” 

“Alright, get some rest and we will keep each other updated.” 

“Agreed. Night.” Zack hung up, his phone returning to his game which he closed out of and went into the camper to sleep on the couch. This was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

Zack had a very restless night, he had gotten so accustomed to the noises in the city and Citadel that he forgot how noisey it was at night in Leide. He was just glad that Luna seemed to sleep well all night, Zack had gotten up several times and watched the daemons spawn all round the outskirts of light from the town. When dawn broke and it was light out Zack left the camper to get a little work out in before Luna woke. Zack was mid squat then Cindy walked over.

“Mornin’!” Cindy’s voice chirped, Zack was a little startled by how awake she was. 

“Morning, Cin. How’s the Regalia?” Zack asked standing. 

“All done! Follow me.” Cindy began walking back to the garage with Zack following behind her. 

“Good we have to be getting on the road soon.” Zack stopped in his tracks as he came up to the Regalia, which now was a pearly white instead of the metallic black. The purple royal floral striping on the door frame and around the headlights was almost too much. Zack was speechless. 

“Well here she is, good as new. I figured the Princess would like the tribute to Tenebrae.” Cindy smiled with her hands on her hips. “I am gonna have to send the prince off to find more of your headlights, those keep the daemons at bay at night ya know. Plus I added a larger gas tank and a few upgrades to save on gas since I figure you are going to be traveling around the area for a while.”

“How is this discrete!?” Zack stammered, this car was a now sore thumb on any road. He hadn’t heard anything Cindy had to say about anything else, he couldn’t get past the paint. 

“Now, you said normal lookin’. Not hiding from the empire. It looks normal to me for a Tenebrae princess.” Cindy’s eyebrows knitted together as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“T-thanks.” Zack said as he handed off enough gil to cover everything and began walking back to the camper. 

“That’s what you get from not being specific!” Cid roared from his chair as he watched Zack. The old man started into a coughing fit from laughing so much, Cindy went over to Cid to make sure he was going to be alright.

“We’re leaving!” Zack said as he stormed into the camper. 

“I would like breakfast before we leave.” Luna said as she munched on an apple.

“Looks portable to me. Let’s go.” Zack grabbed her bag and headed back to the sore thumb that was now their car. Luna merely sat dumb founded on the couch as she watched him, then she thought she best follow before he came back to carry her out in the same manner as her bag. 

As Zack came back to the car Cindy ran up to him. 

“Darlin’, you overpaid.” Cindy said handing back how much extra he had given her. 

“Keep it.” Turning to look at her. “Cindy you know I love you like a little sister, but use the money to buy a damn shirt.” He grabbed the bottom of her jacket and zipped it up before turning and closing the trunk of the car then proceeded to the front and got in. Luna and Cindy both had the same look of shock on their faces, Luna mouthed an “I’m sorry” to Cindy as she got in the front seat before Zack drove off heading for Lestallum.

“That was rude.” Luna adjusted her dress before looking at Zack.

“Sorry, I just didn’t get much sleep last night and the paint job kinda sent me over the edge.” There was guilt in his voice. 

“When we get to Lestallum I want you to call Cindy and apologize.” Luna knew he hadn’t meant to act out the way he did it, but she also knew how much that hurt Cindy. 

Zack nodded and continued to focus on the road, Luna continued to eat her apple and stare out the side window of the car. It fascinated her that this one section of the country was dry and desert-like and the next thing she knew it was green and raining. Bizarre. It wasn’t long till they entered Duscae, Luna was glad that Zack knew his way around because she was lost since Hammerhead. 

“Can we stop at the next place? I'd like to look around.” Luna asked with a smile, not to mention she has to go to the bathroom really bad. 

“Sure. Can grab a quick bite while we are there.” Zack changed the radio station as they drove since the stations changed per area they entered. 

“Good, I’d like to actually eat something more than an apple.” She gave him a playful scowl. 

“Again, I’m sorry.” 

“Tell Cindy not me, though I actually probably could live off an apple.” Luna laughed.

“You love to torture me don’t you.” Zack asked with a raised brow.

“I haven’t been able to for 10 years, give me a break. Besides I think we have both been a little too loyal to our titles these past years.” Luna added.

“You may be right.” Zack shook his head as he turned into Coernix Station, parking by the pumps.

Luna and Zack got out of the car, Luna headed into the station in a little bit of a hurry. He had rushed her out of Hammerhead, more to prevent the paths of two royals from crossing more than anything. Zack stood by the car, he still couldn’t even look at it. He hated to stick out like a sore thumb but it was what it was, he wasn’t specific on what he wanted and this is what it got him. Facing the music he called Cindy to apologize, he leaned against the trunk as he listened to the phone ring. 

“What ass face.” Cindy answered.

“I deserved that.” Zack said looking down.

“I had half a mind to not even answer.” Cindy was mad, he could almost feel her hostility.

“I’m glad you did. I really wanted to say I am sorry. I just got bad news the night before, shitty sleep and I should have been more specific with the car.” Zack sighed.

“Well, I’m glad to hear you admit your wrong. Pawpaw wasn’t going to let you come back for the way you acted.” Cindy paused. “Guess you’re gonna have to repay us to get back in our good graces.” 

“Cindy, you know I would do anything for you guys. You guys have always been like family. Just give me a call and if I am in the area of a needed item, I’ll bring it back to ya.” Zack couldn’t help but smile.

“Well since ya mentioned it. You’re headed to Lestallum right?” Cindy asked, Zack could feel her smile through the phone.

“Yes, ma’am. Whatcha need.” 

“Cup noodles and some parts from Moatte’s Odds ‘n’ Ends. Just say who sent ya and they’ll hand it over. I’ll call in the order today.”

“Sounds good Cind.” 

“I’ll see ya around.” 

“Stay safe Cindy.” Both hung up. 

“That sounded like it went well.” Luna came back out holding junk food in her hands. 

“You couldn’t find anything healthy in there?” Zack teased her.

“Nope, but I did get a few more Elixirs. Just in case.” She smiled and tossed the snacks into the back seat.

“Well we better get back on the road if we are going to make it to whichever open field a tent is set up in your honor to spare the sick.” 

“It's supposed to be set up between here and Lestallum by some trees.” Luna said as she climbed back into the car.

“Well that’s about as specific as it gets.” Zack rolled his eyes.

“Hey I wasn’t told much.” Luna faked surrender. She could even tell with the country the way it was, this was like finding a needle in a haystack. 

After another hour of driving they finally made it to their location, Zack parked the car and got out with Luna. He hid a couple of Elixirs in his pocket for her whenever she took a break. There was a line that could have run for miles and Zack knew she would treat them all if she could, hell even if she couldn’t she still would. 

A child was sitting in a chair with his mother, he was pale as a ghost and weak. Zack stood back and watched as the boy's mother helped him hold his head up to greet the Oracle. Luna knelt in front of the boy and smiled at him warmly, she cupped the boy's face and placed her forehead to his. Zack watched a glow emanate from their touch and instantly the boys color returned and he stopped slumping. When Luna pulled away she smiled and stood, the boy and mother thanked Luna and left. Zack watched Luna keep this up for a little over an hour with about ten people, Zack noticed her falter in a step as she asked another to join her. Zack stepped up to the line and announced that after this lady Luna was to take a break for a while before returning, everyone still in line groaned and complained. Zack turned to see the woman leave, he approached Luna. 

“Thank you.” Her eyes were heavy, Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulder to help steady her and took her back to the car for a break. 

“You have to give me a little more of a heads up when you are feeling like this.” He warned as he sat her in the back seat, luckily the door blocked her from the onlookers. He grabbed an Elixir and handed it to her. She quickly drank it and shook her head.

“Why does it have to be bitter.” She shivered. “I’ll try to give a little more warning, I just feel bad not helping everyone.” She sighed.

“Luna you can’t do much more or you will have to take several days off to heal. You are already getting circles around your eyes that weren’t there earlier.” Zack warned crouching in front of her.

“Please, I have to keep going. At least till sundown.” Luna protested. 

“Luna we are still a 2 hour drive away from Lestallum and about 3 hours till sundown. I am giving you an hour, which is probably more than you can handle. If I see you falter again we are leaving.” His voice was full of warning. 

“Okay.” Luna nodded and stood, she was beginning to look better but still weak. They returned to the tent and Luna continued to help people. It was about 45 minutes later when Zack noticed her becoming almost as white as the dress she wore, her movements had begun to slow. She had stopped walking over to greet the next person, instead she stood by the chair and gestured for the next to join her. Luna had gotten on her knees again to help a child, after healing the child Zack noticed she didn’t get up when the boy left and quickly ran in to cover her and tell everyone that they would have to come back another day. She almost made the hour he was proud of her. He handed her another Elixir as he shooed people away. 

“Come on princess, it’s time to go.” Zack had returned to her and she had slumped against the chair, Zack tucked an arm under her legs and behind her back and picked her up to go to the car. She leaned her head against his chest and mumbled, she felt cold to the touch and a lot limper than he was happy with. He set her in the front seat and leaned the seat back a little so she wasn’t as upright, he buckled her in and began heading to Lestallum. 


	6. Unexpected Guest

#  Chapter 5

##  Unexpected Guest

* * *

Luna had been asleep for 2 days now, Zack was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to wake. Luckily the hotel had room service and didn’t question anything when they brought the food, he had been sleeping on the couch in the room which was way too small for him but he managed to make it work. Zack sat reading the recent paper while enjoying a cup of Ebony when Luna began to stir in bed, Zack dropped the paper into his lap as he watched her groggily sit up and look around. 

“Where are we?” Her voice was hoarse from not using it. 

“Lestallum. In a hotel room.” He wasn’t in the mood to mess with her again, after seeing her sleep for a couple days he was more worried than anything else. 

“How long have I been sleeping?”

“About a month.” He smirked. He couldn’t help it, knowing she was awake lifted a weight off his shoulder. She gasped as she looked around then began to check herself to see how badly her body condition had gotten. 

“Relax, it’s just been a couple days. You drained yourself pretty good.” Zack reassured her, standing he grabbed a silver tray that had a matching silver dome over it and walked over to her in bed. “Now get comfortable so you can eat.” 

Luna did as he said after kicking him when he got close enough, his smile grew as he set the tray on her lap. He was glad to see she was still her old self. 

“You’re mean.” Luna scolded him until she lifted the silver dome to see her favorite meal on the plate. “But you do always know how to make it up to a girl.” 

“Yeah well, I had to mess with ya a little. You did scare me for a couple days.” He sat back in the chair he was in and returned to his Ebony. 

“I suppose I had it coming.” She said before digging into the food, she really was starving. 

“Yes you did.” Zack returned to his paper, he had ordered her favorite breakfast to be made every morning just in case she woke. For the past two mornings he had eaten her breakfast instead.

The article in the paper he was most interested in was on Insomnia, though there was no mention of the King’s condition; they explained in great detail about the imperials roaming the streets and the remainder of the Kingsglaive working to repair the city. The repairs seemed futile as they would repair and then a battle would break out with the empire and it would all get destroyed again. 

“I want to go out again today.” Luna stated setting her try off to the side. Zack raised an eyebrow at her.

“I really don’t think your body can handle it. You have quite the large destiny ahead of you.” Zack reminded her.

“I have to help the people.” Luna’s voice almost became demanding.

“Alright, well when you sleep for a week we are moving out of this town. Oh don’t forget you have to go and talk to the Titan about the whole Chosen King thing.” Zack returned to his paper which he was getting bored with.

“Oh….” Luna mumbled, Zack was pretty sure she was saying some mean things under her breath but chose to ignore it.

“We have a lot to accomplish in a short time. We also need to talk to Ramuh as well before we leave for Altissia.” Luna groaned in protest. Zack began laughing causing Luna to frown at him.

“What are you finding so funny?”

“Your temper tantrum. Outside you put on the tough Oracle act but behind closed doors you act like a 11 year old that you are no longer. It’s rather humorous.” Zack folded the paper back up and laid it on the coffee table. 

“You bring out the worst in me.” Luna’s frown had deepened as she crossed her arms.

“I don’t doubt it, but I am glad you haven’t let this Oracle business go straight to your head. I was worried that with all the Empire crap you would have changed from the girl I knew in Tenebrae.” Zack walked over to her. “Well you have changed, just for the better. Get dressed properly and we will go out for your mad quest.” 

Luna threw a pillow at him as he exited the room for her to change. Zack had gotten himself a room but with the state she was in he chose not to stay there, it was hard to protect a sleeping person through a wall. He just hoped today she wouldn’t over extend herself again. 

Zack waited in the lobby for Luna, he didn’t want to stand still. He walked around the lobby, then sat for a second to look at his watch. He then stood and performed a few squats before returning to walking. He wasn’t used to being penned up, and he really wanted to kill something just to keep his skills sharp. Luna came down in the elevator a short time later.    
  
“Ready?” Zack asked, approaching her.    
  
“Yep.” Luna smiled and led the way to the car.

Zack followed behind watching everyone they passed bow to Luna who was hating all of the attention. The one good thing was with his large sword on his back, no one tried to run up to Luna. They crossed the street and headed down to where the car was parked getting even more looks as Zack opened her door for her before getting in and driving. 

“Same place?” Zack asked.

“I believe so.” Luna stated.

“You sure planned this well.” 

“I didn’t plan any of this, I just go where I feel I am needed.” Zack shook his head. 

“So we are going wherever your gut thinks you maybe should possibly go.” 

“Yep.” She beamed at him 

Zack just shook his head in disbelief, he really thought this was supposed to be more planned out than it was. As they began getting closer to the turn off for the Disc of Cauthess his head started pounding.  _ Not while I’m driving, fuck. _ He thought as he started slowing down without knowing. 

“Is everything okay?” Luna asked, suddenly worried.

“Huh? Yeah, just a random headache.” Zack shook his head and returned the car to the speed they were originally going. 

“Let me help you.” Luna went to touch him and he quickly batted her hands away earning a disapproving noise from her. 

“I’ll be fine. It will go away in a second.” Although at this point Zack wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince, himself or her. 

“Right.” Her disbelieving tone told him she wasn’t buying it. 

As they passed the turn off his vision suddenly blurred causing him to quickly slam on the brakes, he slammed his head into the steering wheel as the pain in his head was almost becoming too much. He heard Luna shift the car to park then grabbed his head, as the pain began to subside he wanted to protest but was once again shoved into another world. 

_ Zack opened his eyes to see that he was trapped somewhere, floating in a green substance that filled the glass container he was in. He looked to see a kid who looked eerily like Prompto only…. His name was Cloud. Zack watched as a mad professor trotted out of the room they were in, looking around he noticed no one else was around and began beating against the glass. The first hit did nothing, the second fractured the glass sending it into a spider web like pattern and finally the third shattered the glass sending him spiraling onto the floor.  _

_ He stood pulling the glass from his arms before he staggered over to the computers to free his friend, he saw his reflection in the glass as he waited for the tube to open. His eyes glowed the electric blue with swirling green he kept seeing. Mako poisoning… How did he know that? He quickly caught the blonde that fell from the tube, they both glowed green and weren’t smelling the greatest. While the blonde was weak, close to death actually, he couldn’t figure out why he actually felt stronger. _

_ “Common Cloud lets get out of here.” He walked finding his way out of the maze they were trapped in, he was mostly dragging the blonde next to him who managed to take a couple steps very rarely.  _

Suddenly his mind flashes. _ He's standing in a building looking at his Buster Sword. His heart is heavy with turmoil in his head.  _

_ “Angeal, the war is over. Everyone’s happy, why can’t I be?” He mumbled to himself.  _

Zack gasped sitting straight up pulling his head out of Luna’s hands, his breathing was labored as he got out of the car taking a few steps before unloading his stomach onto the street. Luna sat in her seat and waited till the hurling noises stopped, even then they were followed by coughing and gagging. 

Zack stood back up and looked at the sky, this was a new reaction and he assumed it was from Luna’s healing hands. Standing in the street for a few more moments to make sure the nausea had subsided completely before returning to the car, when he did he got in slowly and just sat staring out the windshield. 

“Feel better?” Luna asked, handing him a bottle of water. 

“I don’t know.” He took the water and drank it. “Don’t do that again.” 

“I was only trying to help.” Luna said with sadness in her voice.

“I know, but that's the first time that reaction has happened and I like my stomach contents inside me.” Zack said as he returned the car to drive and continued to their destination. 

“Noted.” She paused for a while. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” 

“Just more visions from some place I apparently have been before only…. I don’t know. It's all very familiar but very new all at the same time.” Zack really tried to piece it all together but nothing was coming to him. 

“Do you think the Six are trying to tell you something? Did this happen a couple days ago when we went to Lestallum from the healing?” Luna asked, turning toward him pulling one foot under her, her back was braced against the door.

“No, but if they are trying to tell me something they better start making things clear cause I am really lost.” Zack shrugged, he could see the tent all set up a little way ahead of them. 

“Well, hopefully they won’t interfere when it really matters.” 

Zack nodded as he parked the car, again he grabbed a couple Elixirs to take with them and let Luna lead the way to the tent. There weren't as many people there today, which was quite strange. As Luna began her healing journey, Zack watched as a couple Imperial airships skirted around their location. He watched to make sure they weren’t going to attack, instead they kept flying past. 

Luna announced she was going to take her first break and be back, again a collective groan came from those who were there. Luna approached Zack who opened an Elixir for her and handed it to her. She made a face before drinking it, she drank it as quickly as she could. 

“When we get back to Lestallum I’ll see if I can convince the shop to make some that taste a little better.” Zack joked. 

“That would be great, cause these are downright awful.” Luna grimaced as she drank water trying to wash out the taste from her mouth, Zack offered her a cracker which she quickly took. 

“You are starting to get circles under your eyes again.” Zack tipped her chin up with his hand looking at her eyes. 

“Only a handful more I promise.” Luna smiled up at him.

“I’ll be counting.” Zack reassured her.

“Oh.” She scowled at him and turned around to return to her people. 

Zack shook his head, she almost let her normal personality shine through her Oracle facade. Zack noted footsteps crunching the grass behind him, he turned his head enough to see them and Luna at the same time. The woman walked with a deadly lope, her armor clean and outfit quite form fitting. He had seen her before but never really got acquainted. 

“No wonder the princess was hard to track.” She stood beside him, her body language screamed deadly assassin. She was a mercenary just like he was.

“Obviously not hard enough.” Zack folded his arms over his chest still keeping an eye on both Luna and the new guest. Which was quite hard since she was about a foot shorter than him.

“That’s only cause you began obeying the Oracles wishes to heal the Blight.” Zack felt her green eyes staring a hole into him.

“So why haven’t you attacked? I’m sure your commander wants her back and me dead. Why wait?” Zack wanted to get to the point before Luna noticed anything, he also noticed she was on her fourth individual. 

“No one controls me, while I do enjoy the hefty paycheck from the Empire. I follow my own orders before there's.” A slight smile tugged on her lips.

“Good to know I suppose. Look she is almost done then we will be leaving and heading elsewhere. Either join if you mean no harm and help us or leave and pretend you don’t know where we are.” Zack gave a firm warning, Luna was struggling as the fifth person sat before her. 

“I’ll stick around for a while then go. What happens when I leave will be based on what happens between now and then.” She smiled. “Names Aranea by the way.” With that she turned and left. 

Zack turned his head to watch her leave, she was an interesting one and now he really wanted to get the hell out of this area. He turned and went to Luna, she was becoming extremely weak but still able to stand. As everyone began leaving Zack helped steady Luna as they returned to the car. 

“Who were you talking with?” Luna asked, her voice soft but filled with exhaustion.

“Not sure, possibly more foe than friend but it will be determined soon I feel.” Zack helped her into the car and handed her another elixir. 

“We should go for the Titan next, then Ramuh before heading further east.” Luna was beginning to fade.

“We shall see.” Zack got in and drove them back to Lestallum then he ordered them dinner and helped her up to her room. He made sure she ate before letting her get some sleep. Zack stepped out of the room just in time for his phone to ring, it was Cor. It had been a while since he heard anything from his old boss.

“Zack speaking.” He answered before heading to his room. 

“Oh good, you answered. Are you still in Lestallum?” Cor asked, seeming a little too relieved to talk to him. 

“Yeah, Luna wants to go to speak with Titan and Ramuh in the next couple days. Think you can hold the prince off that long?” Zack unlocked his door and entered the small room.

“I’ll see what I can do, they are heading to Galdin Quay as we speak.” The older man sounded a little defeated. 

“Everything go okay?” Zack sat on the bed.

“Hell no, Noctis is too focused on getting home and finding Lady Lunafreya he’s losing his way.” A deep sigh came through the phone. 

“Hey I have an idea. You come and watch Luna for the day so I can run around. Plus if Luna is forced to stay in lockdown she may write in her red book.” Zack said getting antsy he was finally going to be able to go kill things, plus he had to run some things to Cindy like he promised. 

“Sounds relaxing. I’m heading that way.” Cor said before he hung up.

Zack shrugged and returned to Luna’s room before Cor arrived, Luna was still asleep in her bed. He chose to sit and play King’s Knight until Cor arrived, he ended up getting more into his game than he figured until Cor walked through the door and tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Shit!” Zack jumped, dropping his phone. 

“Oh be quiet. Good thing I wasn’t a bad guy.” Cor shook his head.

“Yeah…. That was dumb on my part.” Zack looked down wondering why he let his guard down. 

“It’s alright, I am sure you haven’t gotten much sleep.” 

“You would be correct.” Zack sighed. 

“Now, do what you need and get some rest. I have Lady Lunafreya.” Cor patted Zack’s shoulder. 

Zack nodded and left the room, heading out of the hotel he turned in the direction of Moatte’s Odds ‘n’ Ends shop. He walked in and told the shop keeper that he was there to pick up an order for Cindy in Hammerhead, the shopkeep nodded and grabbed the box from behind the counter then handed it over. Zack took the box and left gil on the counter before leaving and taking the box to the car, getting in and began heading to Hammerhead. The drive was long but soon he pulled the car up to the garage to deliver the package to Cindy. 

“Well, howdy stranger.” Cindy’s voice chimed as Zack stepped out of the car. 

“I have a special treat from Lestallum for you.”Zack smiled, grabbing the box from the back seat of the car. 

“Oh good, I actually need the parts right now. The prince dropped off his Regalia and ran off on chocobos heading somewhere.” Cindy answered reaching for the box.

“Heh, just my luck.” Zack tucked the box under his arm and wrapped another around Cindy’s shoulders as they walked back to the garage. 

“Say you wanna help me for a couple minutes?” Cindy asked a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. 

“Absolutely.” Zack set the box on a close by workbench. Cindy walked up and opened the box grabbing out an odd looking part, she handed it to Zack and went under the Regalia. 

“Great, hand me that part when I ask.” 

“That I can do.” 

Zack helped Cindy for a few hours and when the Regalia was all tuned up Cindy called the Prince and his retinue, Zack bid his farewell and returned to Duscae to just fight some monsters and clear his head. It had been enjoyable to go out and battle again, he took on a few missions to earn some gil for the long trip. He knew Luna would have frowned upon him killing some of the animals but it needed to be done and it made for good campfire meals. He was currently sitting at a camping area, anak skewers on the grill by the fire and a drink in his hand. He heard a soft thump behind him, it was accompanied by the soft whirling of an engine. Aranea.

“The bodyguard gets the day off?” She asked coming out of the shadows and into the light of the fire. 

“Technically I can leave whenever I want.” He took a bite from his skewer. “But I found I like the company versus being alone.” 

“Hmm. I guess I can see your point.” She quirked a silver brow and cocked her head to the side causing her silver hair to sway with her movements.

“I’m glad you do. So what honor do I owe to see you again.” His lips curving up in a smile as he continued to eat. 

“Was in the neighborhood.” Her sarcasm was thick.

“Awe, and here I thought it was my home cooking.” He pretended to pout as he ate.

“Nope. Not at all.” Aranea laughed and shook her head before setting up another camping chair and taking a seat along with some skewers. 

“I’m merely passing the time till my hunt arrives.” Zack announced absentmindedly.

“Hunting daemons without the princess. Won’t her feelings be hurt?” 

“Only if you joined me.” His voice was teasing. His phone began chirping, he turned it off and stood. “Well, it’s time to go kill some daemon.” 

“Mind if I join?” 

“Sure, why not.” 

He gave her a cocky grin and a wink before trotting off into the forest, Aranea wasn’t sure what to make of this but shrugged and ran after him. When she caught up to Zack she saw the 3 Red Giants crawling out of the ground along with a couple Black Flans and a single Sir Tonberry. Suddenly very unsure about the whole situation she stood beside Zack with her spear summoned to her hand, his mouth quirked into a half smile at her as the Giants roared. 

As the battle continued Aranea was amazed by his speed and agility, she could almost swear he was faster than the Prince’s warp. It was almost dawn a few Cactuars appeared to help the Sir Tonberry, she was honestly exhausted and as she looked to see how the merc was fairing she was almost speechless. Zack stood by her, sword drawn and ready to attack, drenched in blood and sweat but it was his eyes that amazed her. She looked into the most electric blue she had ever seen and the swirling wispy green that mingled with the blue took her breath, his eyes were definitely not normal. 


	7. The Dragoon and The SOLDIER

#  Chapter 6

##  The Dragoon and The SOLDIER

* * *

Aranea woke to her back throbbing, she wasn’t sure why until she felt the rock under her. She had slept on the ground in a sleeping bag, she turned to see a raven haired man lying beside her. Shit. His spiked hair gently waved in the breeze that came into the tent, and from what she could tell from the sleeping bag draped over his ass and thighs. He was fully naked. She sat up and looked down just to confirm her thoughts, she grabbed the sleeping bag close to herself to cover her now chilled skin. By doing this she pulled some of the sleeping bag off the man next to her exposing a well muscled leg and butt cheek, as she admired the form before her she noticed the large bullet hole scars on his back. 

She didn’t remember those last night, her hands only felt the smooth ocean of muscle and skin. She definitely would have remembered those, she leaned close to him propping herself up on her elbow. A frown creased her brown as she used her right hand to trace the raised skin and rough edges; from her knowledge these wounds should have been the death of him. She moved the sleeping bag a little more to find another bullet scar on a dimple in his lower back, again it should have been fatal. She tilted her head noticing several long thin scars along his side and one small one which looked like he had been impaled, what had happened to this man. She heard a slight moan rumble in his chest before a large arm wrapped around her and pulled her into a well defined chest, she almost gasped since she hadn’t even sensed him move but his warmth was all too inviting. 

“Good evening sleepy head.” A smile teased her lip as she looked up into those electric blue eyes, she could have swore yesterday they were more of an ocean blue until they battled. 

“Mmmm.” Was all he said as he buried his face into the crook of her neck taking a deep breath causing her to give a giggle, his breath down her back tickled but also made her shiver.

“I think it’s time to get up and get you back to your princess.” Aranea tried to not give in as he placed a soft kiss the nape of her neck

“I didn’t have a set time to be back.” He mumbled against her neck. 

“You are just making excuses.” She tried to pull away and when she placed her hands on his chest to push she was once again caught off guard by the bullet scars on each pectoral one exactly over his heart and the other at an angle as if it hit something prior.

“What’s wrong?” His question was a mumble in her ears, she finally looked up to see his confused face. Did he not know? Now looking at his face she saw another scar on the temple of his head mostly in his hairline, and a large X on his left cheek. “Aranea?”

“Huh?” She looked back at his eyes as his voice pulled her out of her trance.

“What’s wrong?” Zack reiterated. His brows furrowed as he used the back of his hand to caress her cheek and used a finger to gently push a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I don’t remember seeing these scars last night.” She ran her hand over the ones on his chest again. Zack looked where she was touching, he couldn’t recall getting them either which was quite concerning. 

“I feel like those are something I should remember.” A deep scowl covered his face, she looked up and ran her hand over the one on his temple as the silky raven hairs wrapped around her fingers. 

“Well you definitely didn’t sleep through getting this shot.” Aranea remarked, she noticed his face was pained trying to figure out his mysterious scars. He found it extremely odd that he would have a dream about a large one man battle he was a part of and then he woke up with these scars. 

“Guess I’ll just add this to the list of weird shit lately.” He laid on his back and ran a hand over his face feeling the large criss cross scar on his cheek and let out a groan. He felt like his previous life was seriously trying to catch up with him, the thing was he didn’t believe in reincarnation. 

“How much of your past do you remember?” Aranea leaned over him pulling the sleeping bag with her to cover them both, her face full of concern.

“Honestly I remember a childhood with parents but the place isn’t from around here. Not even sure they are actual memories to be honest, a lot of weird shit has been happening.” Zack was surprised how easy it was for him to talk to her, but he was glad he could talk about it. “Like I keep having memory flashes where I lose a shit ton of time here but I am only there for a few minutes and there are so many weird people I don’t know.” 

She raised an eyebrow, yeah he was nuts to the highest degree. Her face must have portrayed her thoughts as she heard him scoff at her as his hand reached under the sleeping bag to squeeze her thigh before he slid from under her to stand. She watched him as he stretched then began getting dressed, which she was going to do herself but found herself fascinated by the man in front of her. 

“Enjoying the show?” His voice was thick and rough, exhaustion also apparent as he slipped a tank top over his head. She figured he slept as well as she had last night.

“I’m not complaining.” A smirk curved her lips causing one to tug on his lips, he let out a chuckle then kneeled down and captured her mouth in a heated kiss before he stood and left the tent. 

Zack had to leave before he undressed again and joined her for another round, while the company was nice, she was right he had to get back to Luna and figure out why he had scars from battles he was never in. What he hadn’t told Aranea was in his dream he had died on some battle ground by some random city. That damn blonde boy was there again, Zack was beginning to think every time the blonde appeared in his dream he got hurt somehow. It wasn’t long till Aranea crawled out of the tent completely dressed, he almost whined in protest but knew better and returned his attention to packing. 

“Heading back to Lestallum?” Her voice was soft.

“You can come if you want, I am not going to stop you. Besides you never told me why you are stocking Luna.” His voice turned back to all business, while he was beginning to grow fond of the dragoon warrior he had a mission to complete. 

“Alright I’ll tag along for a while, and in return you are going to get me into Altissia.” She had a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face that was more teasing than threatening.

“What do I get out of this?” Zack raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. 

“The pleasure of my company.” Aranea smiled as she stepped closer to him. 

“Sounds like fun.” Zack winked before going to pack up the tent. 

He honestly was just happy to have someone around his age that he didn’t watch grow up. Sure he had hired a few women back in the day, okay 12 years ago, but not paying someone was a nice change. Zack put all the camping gear into the trunk of the car, and looked around a little more to make sure he had everything before getting into the driver’s seat. He expected Aranea to take her airship and was surprised when she climbed into the passenger seat, he raised an eyebrow at her before driving towards Lestallum. 

“You know we would get to lestallum faster if we flew.” Aranea stated after a while.

“Yeah but I enjoy the pleasant landscape, the feeling of freedom.” Zack smirked, stretching an arm out of the car to feel the wind rushing past them. 

“Maybe. So what are you guys going to do about the whole Six awakening thing.” He could tell in her voice she didn’t really care but had some concern.

“Honestly, I have no idea. Luna seems to know how this ritual works and I’m just making sure she gets where she is going. I promised a few people I would.” Pride and pain went across his features before returning to his normal care free expression.

“I see. Well I know that once the Titan is awake and eager for the Prince, the Imperials are going to be there to make sure the Prince fails.” Aranea turned serious.

“How so?” Zack frowned not liking the sudden news.

“There is a royal tomb where the Titan is, it's going to be a double goal for the Prince. But.” She paused sighing before continuing. “The Imperials are going to attack the Titan once he is awaken and they hope he will kill the Prince.” 

“Oh this is good to know.” Zack ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, I only wanted to warn you. If they find out I have tipped you all off on this they will kill me.” Aranea’s voice now held a tone of fear he never suspected to come from her.

“I appreciate it. How long do you have to work for them?” He asked with brows knit.

“Until they no longer need me. I figure once we all get to Altissia then it will be easier for me to part ways than right now.” 

“So you are leaving?” He wasn’t sure how to take the answer to this question, it’s not like they had anything between them. 

“I’m tired of being an experiment in Niflheim’s game to take over.” She sighed as she rubbed her leg. Zack had noticed the large scar on her thigh last night but thought it was a battle wound. 

“I can’t say I blame you.” 

The car vibrated as it drove over the cobblestone road in Lestallum, Zack parked the car and got out noticing Aranea was quite uncomfortable to be here. Zack led them back to the hotel and up to the rooms he had bought about a week ago. He entered Luna’s room first with Aranea close behind, Cor instantly shot to his feet upon seeing the dragoon warrior.

“Settle general. She’s with me and on our side.” Zack held up a hand and blocked Aranea. 

“How do you know?” Cor was still sceptical and had his hand ready to summon his weapon. 

“Because she shared some information we all need to know.”

“When did you get hurt?” Luna had joined Cor her gaze running all over Zack as she took note of his new scars, her gaze stopped at his eyes taking note they were the same color after he had visions. 

“I don’t know, that's a different discussion.” Zack waved her question off.

“The Imperial’s are waiting for Lady Lunafreya to awaken the Titan so they can attack 

while Ravus and Ardyn go for the Royal Arm. Then they hope the Titan will kill Prince Noctis before he can obtain permission from the god.” Aranea said as she stepped around Zack. “And if they fail at the Titan they are going to do everything in their power to prevent him with each god he goes to.” Luna gasped at the news of her brother's plan. 

“Oh my…” Luna’s voice trailed as she looked at the dragoon warrior in horror.

“Okay you didn’t say all that in the car.” Zack gave Aranea an unamused look.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to have to repeat myself.” 

“I’ll be sure to alert the Prince’s retinue. They need to know how much attention they are about to have.” Cor said as he exited the room. Zack gave a heavy sigh.

“I knew it was going to get bad soon but I didn’t think it would happen this quickly.” Luna mumbled as she walked over to the window.

“The Imperial’s have been hot on our tail since we left the Crown City. That’s why I have frowned upon staying in one place for too long, but we can’t be too far ahead of the Prince incase we need a quick impromptu wedding in the middle of nowhere.” Zack followed Luna over to the window and earned a slap to his chest for the last statement. 

“There will not be any prompting of anything.” Zack chuckled feigning to have been hurt from her slap.

“If you say so, I know you have an image to uphold but I think the people of Altissia would understand not having the wedding there.” Zack smiled at the redness spreading across the Oracles face as he leaned against the wall. 

“My dress is already there and I have a promise to keep to the people.” Zack watched the sadness and worry spread across her face. 

“Quick question” Aranea interrupted them. “Who currently holds the Ring of Lucii?”

“Why?” Zack looked at her confused.

“That’s a very odd question.” Luna stated, turning to the other woman.

“Because Ravus is trying to obtain it, he believes that he is the only one worthy of the ring and is willing to kill anyone who stands in his way.” Aranea said trying to not get too defensive as they ganged up on her.

“My brother knows he can’t wield the ring.”

“Does he? How long has it been since you have seen your brother, Lady Luna? He is hanging with the wrong crowd these days, and Ardyn has filled his mind with doubt.” Aranea crossed her arms over her chest.

“This can’t be happening.” Luna said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“Oh but it is.”

“What the hell happened to you while I was sleeping?” Luna had turned to face Zack who was surprised about the sharpness in the blonde voice.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Zack raised an eyebrow at her.

“Your eyes, and the new skin blemishes.” She crossed her arms in almost a demanding tone, Zack could see Aranea trying to not laugh out of the corner of his eye.

“I don’t know.” Zack shrugged. 

“His eyes turned while we were battling Daemons last night, I think he was having a little too much fun to be honest.” Aranea managed to say with a level voice. 

“Now they glow when you battle?!” Luna was baffled.

“I don’t know, it’s not like I can control this shit. If I could this wouldn’t be happening!” His voice was a little harsh but he was getting aggravated with the whole situation.

“Hey, I’m sure it’s nothing. There is probably a logical reason for this.” Aranea wasn’t going to let the two argue, while they acted more like brother and sister she knew there were more important things going on that needed their attention. 

“Let’s go eat and then get to bed so we can get up early and meet Titan.” Zack said as he headed for the door. 

“Good I’m starving.” Luna got up and straightened her dress before also heading for the door, Zack held the door and his demeanor changed to one quite serious. Aranea was surprised how quick he went from joking around to all business, it was so fast you almost didn’t even see the change. 

Luna led the way through the lobby with Zack and Aranea on either side of her following, they sure looked like guard dogs. Luna decided to try a little restaurant in the marketplace, Aranea and Zack both slightly cringed at the menu choices. Vegan only. Luna ordered the soup and bread while Zack followed suit and ordered the same Aranea chose just water, this caused a raised eyebrow from Zack as he stared at her from the corner of his eye. Soon the waiter came with their meals and her water, Zack continued to give her a sideways look before placing his bread on a napkin and setting it in front of her. Luna simply smiled and seemed to enjoy her meal while Zack looked like they were making him eat grass, Aranea chose to simply nibble on the bread which was pretty good. Zack only ate a little before just staring at it, he was now wishing he hadn’t handed over his bread. 

Once they finished eating they all got up and returned to the hotel, Zack made sure Luna got to her room safely and it was clear of intruders before he left. His stomach began growling, Aranea laughed. 

“I think you are still hungry.” Aranea managed past her giggles.

“I don’t eat Anak food. Lets go get some skewers.” 

Zack led them back out to the food trolleys by the main road and ordered one trolley completely out of their skewers, Zack paid the man then headed back to the hotel to his room. Aranea walked behind him carrying a couple boxes of skewers with sauce as Zack had 3 more in his hands, Zack managed the uncoordinated balancing act to open his room door and quickly set the boxes on the small table. Aranea looked to see his room was a double and it had a little tv, table and a couple chairs, she sat the boxes down and went to grab a couple hand towels from the bathroom. When she returned Zack had already dug into the food full force, she had been right the man was starving. She set the towel on his bouncing leg as best she could while she took a box and began eating as well. 

“Slow down before you choke, what are you a rabid sabertusk?” Aranea asked seeing he had sauce on his nose, she shook her head. 

“Sorry.” He managed to say through the mouthful and swallowed. He slowed down for a while, he had already eaten 2 boxes and was about done with the 5th skewer in the 3rd box. He hadn’t realized how hungry he actually was until he got the food. 

“You act like you aren’t going to eat for a week.” There was concern in her voice.

“Probably won’t. We have a lot of ground to cover and Luna is against killing animals and I can only eat so many cup noodles.” Zack admitted. 

“Well if we ever use my ship, Biggs and Wedge make some pretty awesome food and can even make the princess special food.” Aranea missed their cooking already but knew if she wanted she could return to them at any time. 

“You are the only one keeping yourself from that by being here with this sad party.” Zack smirked as he ripped a piece of meat off the stick with his teeth. 

“But then I wouldn’t have this classic entertainment of a man gone rabid from lack of meat.” Aranea laughed. 

“Mission accomplished.” Zack held his head high with a grin on his face. 

Aranea couldn’t help but laugh, he was so carefree when he wasn’t on duty. It was weird but she guessed she was the same way when she was working versus when she was free to do her own thing. Zack stood and cleaned up the now empty boxes and discarded them in the trash, he kicked his boots off by the door then walked over to a bed and face planted into it with a sigh. Aranea got up and took off the armor bits that were a little too uncomfortable to do anything but fight with, and sat on the bed resting against the headboard staring at the odd man. Zack propped himself up on his elbows to look at her, he stared at her for a little before sitting up and cupping her face in his hands and kissed her moving his hands from her face and down her neck. 

It started out innocent then turned into a battle of dominance, both fighting for control over the situation. Zack remembered where her tender spot on her neck was and lightly nipped at it causing her to arch her back and beg for more. He continued to tease her and undress her as he moved. She pulled off his shirt breaking a steamy kiss for a few seconds before their lips clashed together, her fingers sinking into his hair. Zack’s hands found the hidden zipper to her top and began pulling the zipper down when his eyes began to burn. He flinched, and pulled away all he heard was a muffled ‘What’s wrong?’ as his vision left.

_ “I see you are enjoying yourself, the Lifestream needs you.” A gentle hand touched his face. “I need you to come home.” _

_ Zack was on his hands and knees in a field of yellow lilies, his eyes suddenly clear; he sprang to his feet to look down at a young brunette. He had seen her several times, she wore a button up pink dress, a brown leather jacket, brown boots and the pink bow in her hair. He felt a slight tug to go to her but he wasn’t sure why. _

_ “What are you trying to tell me? I don’t understand!” His words were filled with frustration, he wanted a straight answer from anyone. _

_ “With time, my love. Patience, you need to right the King on his path before you can come home.” Aerith spoke as she looked at him with loving green eyes. “I miss you so much, we need you here.” _

_ “We? Path? I’m so confused.” Zack’s face was covered with a puzzled look, he only knew her name but had no idea who she was. _

_ “Quit messing around. Come home, please don’t make me wait again.”  _

_ This time she caressed his cheek and memories flashed through his mind, it flashed from him falling into a church and meeting her, building her a flower cart, her comfort when his mentor died, her letters… All of her letters she had sent over 4 years when he disappeared. He had promised her he would come home, and he never did. He saw himself gasping for air as he died in the rain just outside of Midgar, he was almost home to her. He felt her emotions when she sensed he had taken his last breath, her confusion on why the blood covered blonde had shown up in her church dragging the sword Zack honored and loved.  _

Zack pulled away going backwards as fast as he could until he fell off the end of the bed, Aranea looked at him so confused and followed him. His eyes were filled with horror, and he was quickly looking around as if he didn’t know where he was. Aranea quickly went to sit behind him and hold him close, she didn’t know what just happened but from what little she caught on from Luna earlier he had visions and they messed with his head for a while. 

“I can’t…. I..” He kept mumbling and rambling, his hands clenched around her arms as if she was his only grasp on reality. She calmly hummed and ran her fingers through the now sweaty tendrils of his hair. 

“Shh… It’s okay, I’m here.” She was completely lost on what to do, but she knew calling Luna was out of the question. Zack suddenly jerked again his foot pushing against the bed and sent them both into the opposite wall, Aranea winced as she took the brunt of the wall closing around her form. His eyes were still clouded over and kept looking around rapidly. 

Zack’s vision returned as he curled into her and cried in pain, Aranea had heard that pain before and it usually came from a child who just found their mother dead. She continued to hold him close to her and rocked him as best as she could, he was a lot of man for her small frame to hold. She could feel his body beginning to tremble, she couldn’t tell if it was from being chilled or in pain. She figured it was from the latter, his breathing was unstable as he lay still having a rather tight grip on her. If he needed an anchor she was willing to help him, although at this point she really didn’t have a choice. It wasn’t until a few hours later that she finally convinced him to move to a bed instead of the floor, her legs had gone quite numb from the position. 


	8. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smutty chapter, if not interested skip. Section is between page line breaks.

#  Chapter 7

##  The Awakening

* * *

The next morning came quicker than Zack would have liked, he hardly got any sleep due to a sudden pulsating in his head that wouldn’t subside. He was also thankful that Aranea volunteered to drive them to the Disc of Cauthess, he didn’t want to have a repeat of a few days ago. The visions were beginning to take a large toll on him and he didn’t know why. Zack was currently sitting in a chair in the room while Aranea was dressing in her armor, Luna came in to see if they were ready to head out.

“Holy Six, you look awful. Didn’t you sleep?” Luna almost swore which made Zack chuckle, his head rested in his hand with his elbow on the arm of the chair. 

“I attempted to sleep.” He muttered. 

“Correction, he slept when his head wasn’t killing him from someone else invading it.” Aranea stated, earning a frown from the raven haired man. 

“More visions?” Luna’s voice of concern was warm and comforting. 

“Kind of. More like I communicated more than seen things.” Zack shook his head still confused by it all. 

“It happened off and on all night, I lost track of how many times he threw himself off the bed.” Aranea sighed.

“Over 10 I would guess, probably also why my head hurts.” Zack rubbed his temples. 

“At least that many.” 

“Here let me help.” Luna reached for his head only to have him grab her wrists. 

“Thank you but no, you need your strength for Titan. I fear he isn’t going to be easy to deal with.” Zack protested.

“I appreciate your concern but I can help you and hold my own against Titan.” Luna explained before twisting her wrists out of his hands and attempted to go for his head again.

“I said no.” Zack snatched her wrists again and pushed her back as he stood, luckily he was out of arm's reach when he stood. The bad part was his head spun from the sudden movement. 

He noticed Aranea pause to watch him, she had been a lot of help the past 12 hours. He gave her a slight nod to indicate he was okay before letting go of Luna’s wrists, he watched as Aranea attached her last bit of armor while he headed to the door. Luna continued to give him a disbelieving look, he wasn’t okay and she knew it. 

“Let’s go.” Zack opened the door and gestured for the ladies to leave. 

Luna led the way, Aranea placed a comforting hand on his arm as she walked out into the hall. Zack closed the door and followed the girls out to the parked car, he almost headed to the drivers side when Aranea stopped him and directed him to the passengers side. He let out a sigh as Luna sat in the back seat, he got in at the same time Aranea did. It felt super weird that he wasn’t driving, he didn’t know how to handle it as Aranea began driving to the Disc of Cauthess. It wasn’t long till Zack had dozed off in the passenger seat, he could slightly hear the girls idol conversation in his ears but ignored it. 

_ He stood on a cliff overlooking the city of Midgar, the place was becoming more familiar than he wanted to admit. His buster sword was plunged into the ground where he had once died, the leather around the grip was faded and fraying and the blade was covered in rust that wasn’t going to come out. He sighed in aggravation of the sword's poor condition, Angeal would have been so mad to see this.  _

_ Zack heard the flapping of a wing and turned to see Angeal landing next to him. He gave a smile at the older raven haired man, who wore the traditional SOLDIER 1st class garb much like Zack. He noticed his mentor looking at the sword in front of them.  _

_ “I’m sorry Angeal, if I had known…” Zack let his words trail as he looked down suddenly ashamed.  _

_ “I know. I don’t blame you.” Angeal placed a strong comforting hand on Zack’s shoulder.  _

_ “Y-you don’t? I-i thought you would be livid with me, I tried to keep your sword in the best condition like you did.” Zack looked shocked and confused. “Use brings about wear, tear, and rust. So does sitting in the rain for years apparently.”  _

_ “So you did listen to me.” Angeal laughed, Zack turned to look at his mentor confused. _

_ “Huh?” He tilted his head.  _

_ “I thought that everything I said just went in one ear and out the other. I am glad that some of it stuck.” Angeal ruffled Zack's hair as he laughed causing the younger to wave his hands in protest.  _

_ “I listened! Most of the time.” Zack mumbled the last part trying to fix his hair.  _

_ “You became a hero Zack, don’t be ashamed of that.” Angeal smiled, and turned, extending his wing to leave.  _

_ “That’s it!?” Zack started to run after the older man who was now flying away his own wing preparing for flight, Zack could hear Angeal laughing as he flew away. Zack sighed a groan in protest. “Yeah well, thanks a lot!”  _

Zack came awake as his head smacked into the window, he groaned and rubbed his head in protest as he noticed they were heading into the Disc of Cauthess. Geez time flew by when he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Sorry about that, I was trying to not wake you since it looked like a peaceful sleep… Sadly the pothole came out of nowhere.” Aranea gave him an apologetic look. 

“It’s alright, looks like I needed to get up anyway.” Zack sat up and stretched. Aranea was right about one thing, he actually had slept well. 

Luna and Aranea exchanged a look that made Zack quite uncomfortable, they both knew something and he was a little scared to find out what that might be. Aranea drove into the Disc of Cauthess and parked when the road ended, they got out and headed towards the opening of the royal tomb. 

“Stay out here.” Luna started with a hand gesture. 

“Like hell I am going to let you go in alone.” Zack protested.

“I’ll wait by the car.” Aranea said as she was already making her way back to the car. 

“Fine, just don’t touch or say anything and keep your distance.” Luna almost growled before regaining her composure and proceeded towards the sleeping Titan. Zack was very uncertain about all of this, but did as she said and stood back watching her approach a cliff to call upon the Titan. 

Luna summoned her trident and stood firm as she began an eerie melody. The ground began to quake causing rocks to fall, Zack tried to keep a distance and avoid the large rocks falling. The Titan pulled himself from the ground with a deep growl. 

“ _ Who dares to wake the planet?”  _ Titan screeched. 

“It is I, Lunafreya, blood of the Oracle! God of Earth, I beseech you: enter into this covenant that the King might reclaim the Stone!” Luna shouted holding her ground. 

_ “This wretched pile of bone and flesh, ignorant of that which governs All, comes to requisition the might of a god?”  _ Titan towered over Luna as more rock crumbled and the cliff she stood upon grew smaller and smaller. 

“I do!” Luna continued to hold her ground, Zack watched as the Trident began scraping into the ground at her feet. 

Everything started getting blurry as well as voices mumbled, he felt like he was underwater. He could feel the Titan’s yellow gaze staring a hole into him as he spoke. Voices continued to be muffled except one voice who entered his head. 

“ _ Do you covenant the future King?”  _ Titan asked harshly.

_ I will when he asks, we need him Titan.  _ Zack didn’t know why he was able to speak to the Titan in his mind and wasn’t about to ask questions as his head began to spin. The Titan growled and slammed his hand down towards Luna attempting to grab her, Luna thrust the Trident towards the Titan causing a bright light to pierce the Titan. 

“Titan! I vow the King will prove himself worthy!” Luna shouted trying to not appear weak as she relied far too much on her trident to stand. 

“ _ If not, then the Feeding shall begin, and it shall not end until every last speck is devoured! So let the covenant be forged. Heaven and Earth, High and Deep, Birth and Return… _ ” Titan roars. 

“Thank You.” Luna bows, as the Titan seemed to be calming down and returning to a neutral state Zack ran to Luna before her trident disappeared causing her to fall.

“Good job, m’lady.” Zack wrapped his arm around her to help stabilize her as her trident vanished, she leaned into him and let him walk her out to the car again. Once out of the Titan’s sight Zack scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way, she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Oh my god, I thought you two were goners when I saw that thing move.” Aranea said as she stopped pacing to open the back door for Zack to sit Luna inside. 

“It was rough, she needs rest.” Zack said getting into the driver’s seat, Aranea quickly got into the passenger’s before Zack began the drive back to Lestallum. He knew he shouldn’t be driving his head was a royal mess at the moment, but it seemed to ease the further he wandered from the Titan. 

“Are you sure you are okay to drive?” Aranea asked softly because Luna was asleep in the back seat.

“Yeah.” Zack stared at the road in front of them. 

“Pull over and let me drive, you don’t look good.”Aranea tried to squeeze his arm in comfort but it only seemed to piss him off as he jerked away from her and scowled. 

“I’m fine.” His words snapped at her. No he wasn’t fine but he wasn’t about to admit that. 

She simply raised her hands then crossed her arms and sunk into the seat, she wasn’t going to deal with someone being belligerent. Zack sighed knowing he was in the wrong but he wasn’t ready to admit what was wrong yet, he parked in Lestallum and gathered Luna in his arms and began carrying her to the hotel again. Aranea closed the doors on the car and walked with him, sure she could have just left but after last night she felt more needed here besides the Prince wasn’t going to Altissia yet and the Imperials weren’t demanding her presence. She told them she had a lead on the Oracle and to leave her alone till she reported back, so far they had listened. 

Aranea helped Zack get Luna into her room then they both went back outside and sat at the picnic benches by the car. His silence was scaring her a little bit, what happened with the Titan? She chose not to pry into his mind and let him come out of his shell slowly.

“He talked to me…” Zack mumbled, staring at a hole in the table.

“What did he say?” Aranea was confused, wasn’t the Oracle and the King the only one who could understand the Astrals?

“He asked me if I had a covenant with the King..” 

“That’s what the Astrals do.. Isn’t it?” Aranea tilted her head.

“That’s what I thought… but there was a girl in my head last night…” He looked up at her then. “The first time I freaked… umm.. She said the Lifestream needed me…” Zack shook his head before running a hand through his hair and laying his head on the table. 

“The Lifestream?” Now Aranea’s head hurt, he wasn’t making any sense and it was beginning to hurt. “Wait back up, what do you mean the Titan talked to you. Only the chosen King and the Oracle can communicate with the Astrals.”

“I know, that’s what I don’t understand. He talked to me in my head, then I got super dizzy and my vision blurred. I really don’t know how I got Luna out of there to be honest.” He looked at her again with a hint of fear in his eyes. 

“And you didn’t let me drive when you couldn’t see?! What the hell, Zack!” Aranea stood. 

“The further I got from the Titan the better it got. I can see fine now.” He grumbled, he didn’t like making a scene and they sure had as everyone around them was looking and giving a wide berth.

“I don’t care.” She smacked him on the back of the head.

“Ow…” He frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

“Good. Damn it.” She sighed and walked around the table a couple of times before sitting back down. 

“I won’t do that again, I promise. I just wasn’t thinking straight. I’m not used to someone else being there to help me out of those situations.” He looked at her briefly before turning and looking at the ground.

“You’re lucky I don’t just take Luna now and head to Altissia. Although that would end badly for her as the Imperials really want her ass again.” She commented, crossing her arms.

“If things play out right that won’t happen.” A heavy sigh followed his statement. 

“Where is the Prince?” Aranea asked.

“Arriving here soon, once Luna can walk on her own we are heading further west I think just to mildly stay ahead of Noctis.” Zack said, pulling out his phone. 

“Oh goody… Might as well head to Cape Caum.” She received a questioning look. “Well once Noctis gets Titan’s blessing, Ramuh will be next within a few days and then to Altissia for the Leviathan. Things will move quite fast.” 

“Have you met the Prince? He doesn’t do anything fast.” Zack huffed.

“Be that as it may, things are still going to go fairly fast for the groups.” She got up, she was getting hungry. “Let’s go eat.” 

Zack nodded and got up as well, he followed Aranea to a little eat out place that actually served meat. They ordered and ate enjoying the night, soon they both retired to their room after checking on Luna who hadn’t budged. 

* * *

Zack woke feeling someone lightly running their fingers through his hair, they would pause for a second before continuing their motion. Without moving his head he looked up to see Aranea asleep, one hand fell limp in the crook of his arm and her other continued to idoly play with his hair. He had used her as a pillow last night and while he felt bad about it she obviously hadn’t protested his weight, he tightened his arms around her waist pulling her closer her bare skin felt good against his. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep, it was early morning still and he wasn’t about to get up if he didn’t have to. Zack woke again to a light tugging on his hair, noticing he was still laying on Aranea he looked up as the tugging continued. 

“Yes?” He mumbled as he kissed the skin between her bare breasts. 

“You’re heavy you know.” She stated with a smile.

“That tends to happen as you grow up.” He lifted a brow at her noticing she hadn’t released his hair. 

“There.” She remarked, finally letting go. He reached up and felt about a hand full of braids now resided on the side of his head. 

“Hey I didn’t authorize this.” He frowned at her. 

“You did when you laid on me and didn’t wake up.” She spoke in a teasing tone. 

“I had woken up earlier and you were the one sleeping, I was being nice by letting you sleep.” He propped himself on his forearms giving her a smirk. 

“Oh I felt you, I just chose to pretend to sleep.”

“Oh I see how it is. Lure me into a false sense of security and then braid my hair.” He shook his head before kissing her deeply. 

He felt her hands sink into his hair again only one hand got caught on the new braids, she growled before pulling away to use both hands to undo the mess she caused. Zack trailed kisses down her neck as she worked on his hair, but it wasn’t long till she had removed the braids and pulled him back into a heated kiss. 

“We should shower.” Aranea panted as she pulled away. 

“Probably” He mumbled into her neck before pulling away to venture down her body, he felt her arch her back under his touch causing him to smile. 

“You are such a tease.” She said through a breathy whimper. 

“No, say it isn’t so.” He teased as he nipped at her skin before licking her puckered areola, Aranea gasped at the sensation eliciting a moan from her. 

Zack grinned as he slid off the end of the bed onto his knees dragging her down to the edge, he took her into his mouth driving his tongue deep into her warmth. He heard her moan as her hands sunk deep into his hair, he pulled away and smiled as he crawled up her body again and pulled her back into a kiss. Her mind was swimming in ecstasy as she felt him cup her rear in his hands and lifted her off the bed, her legs instinctively wrapped around his lean muscular waist. She cupped his face in her hands as he stumbled back against the wall, Zack felt her nip at his chin before he lowered her onto his shaft. They moaned in unison at the pleasure of it all, he thrust against her hips causing her to moan into his ear. He turned and pinned her against the wall with a deep growl as he began to quicken his thrusts, Aranea cried out in pleasure one hand dug into his hair while the other was braced against the wall. It was an unreal feeling. Zack joined her climax as he rested his head against her shoulder, both panting. 

Without warning, the door swung open at a most inappropriate time, Zack hoped it was a maid only to see a very surprised Oracle in the doorway.

“Hey guys I think someone is try… Oh my goodness I am so sorry!” Luna quickly covered her face with one hand, her face turning a deep red. 

“Good Morning.” Aranea and Zack said, still panting. 

Luna tried to say something until she looked between her fingers to see the two still against the wall. 

“Mind giving us a second?” Aranea smiled at Luna as she petted the black mop of spikes that rested against her shoulder. 

Luna simply nodded and shut the door as she left, Aranea could tell the blonde Oracle hadn’t left yet from the lack of retreating footsteps. Zack looked at her with a smirk before lifting her off him and lowering her to her feet, he held on to her to make sure she still had her balance before he let go. 

“Well, I had a good morning.” Zack smirked.

“You’ve scarred the poor thing.” Aranea slapped at his stomach causing him to flinch.

“She will get over it once she can get Noctis all to herself.” Zack teased as he headed to the bathroom to grab a warm cloth for her. 

“You think she actually has someone trying to get into her room?” Aranea raised a brow as she leaned against the door frame to watch and admire the naked figure before her. 

“No I think she heard you pounding on the wall, love.” He teased handing her the cloth before turning to start the shower.

“Possibly.” She threw the cloth back at him before joining him in the bathroom and shutting the door. 

* * *

Zack and Aranea arrived in Luna’s room quite a while later, both appearing as though nothing had happened earlier. Luna had been ready to leave for quite some time as she sat looking out the window. 

“Ready when you are.” Zack announced.

“Okay, but we are never talking about what happened earlier.” Luna said as she turned to face them.

“Understood.” Aranea said with a smile. 

“I’m not promising I won’t talk about it to myself, but I will refrain around you.” Zack picked up Luna’s bag with a smile and received a punch to the arm from the dragoon. 

“I am almost debating if the Imperials are worse.” Luna mumbled.

“Oh trust me hun, they are. This is a walk in the park compared to what they have in store for you.” Aranea gave her a warm smile. “Now off to the Vesperpool?”

Luna nodded and walked with the silver haired woman as Zack carried all of their bags down to the car. When they got to the car Zack placed the bags into the trunk while the girls got into the vehicle, Zack followed suit after closing the trunk. They left Lestallum and headed north to the Vesperpool.


	9. Changing Tides

#  Chapter 8

##  Changing Tides

* * *

Zack stood in a room with no windows, only a small bunk bed that had been reinforced to the wall, he hated flying more than anything. His head was beginning to hurt again, he grabbed his duffel bag and ruffled through it only to end up turning it upside down and pouring its contents out onto the bed. His panic rose as he couldn’t find the one thing to cure his headaches, he just hoped there were some elemental deposits close by. He exited the room, the metal clink of his boots against the floor echoed. Aranea asked him to dress in an exosuit to blend in, which he still wasn’t sure how he got mixed into this in the first place. He walked up and stood behind Aranea who was currently in the cockpit of the ship talking to Biggs and Wedge who were bickering as they flew. 

“How did I agree to this again?” Zack whispered into her ear. 

“You’ll agree to anything during an intimate moment.” A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. 

Zack simply frowned and shook his head before retreating to see how Luna was fairing. Luna had gotten her own room but it wasn’t any cozier than the current room he had, Zack wasn’t sure how she was going to react to this since he was basically handing her back over to the Imperials in Aranea’s care. He felt awful but he was needed with the Prince for the time being and then they would meet back up in Altissia and things would be fine, or at least he hoped that things worked out that way. He stopped at her door and knocked, it took a few seconds which felt like minutes before the door slid open with a screech. 

“Hey you okay?” He asked, wincing from the noise. 

“Was till I had to open the door.” Luna sighed. 

“Sorry..” He scratched the back of his head. “Things are going to end well. I promise”

“I pray you are right.” She gave him a slight smile, but he could tell she still wasn’t fully recovered from her meeting with Titan. Gentiana had decided to take on Ramah on her own for Luna to save the Oracle as much strength for the Leviathan as possible. Zack was beginning to worry about her as the dark circles under her eyes continued to grow as the days passed, it was getting harder for her to recover but she wouldn’t show it. 

“What is your plan with Leviathan?” He had to ask.

“Really depends on what I can negotiate with the chancellor.” Luna looked at her hands. “And how well Noctis can convince her of his abilities as King.” 

“Right. Even more reason to whip his butt into King shape.” Zack smiled hoping to get one in return from Luna but she yawned instead. 

“Get some rest, I’ll come wake you when the time comes.” He watched her retreat back to her bunk, when she simply laid on the bed without covering up he walked in and covered her with a thick blanket. 

“Thank you.” Luna whispered before she fell asleep.

Sighing he left and closed the door which thankfully didn’t screech this time. Zack wondered if Noctis knew that these covenants were actually killing Luna, sure it was her destiny but it was more than her body could handle. As Zack returned to the cockpit he could feel the tension in the air, it made his stomach tighten as a new being stood in the middle talking with Aranea. Her arms were folded across her chest as the strange auburn haired man gave orders, Zack noticed the man had a wing built into the sleeve of his jacket on the right side which made him raise an eyebrow. 

“You know it’s not polite to stare.” The stranger’s voice was very sly and mischievous. 

“Sorry, I was admiring your apparel.” Zack eyed the man suspiciously. 

“Back to business. We are escorting the Oracle to Altissia for the wedding, the Imperials are not allowed to touch or harm her in any way. As commodore I will see that she is given the best treatment available, even if it chafes the broody bitch in charge.” Zack was impressed by Aranea standing her ground on rules. 

“Fine, fine. But you must do something for me in return.” The man grinned. “Convince the prince I am on his side.” 

“Right, cause I am sure your smooth talking hasn’t already swayed his opinion of you.” Her eyebrow raised showing her skepticism.

“I need you to finalize it by helping him, please try to move past your little tussle with the Prince a few weeks ago.” The arrogance was almost palpable, Zack raised a brown as he glanced at Aranea. He didn’t know she had gone and fought against Noctis, strange. 

“I was merely following orders, besides I don’t work past midnight since I don’t get paid past then.”

“Oh trust me, I’ll make it worth your while.” The man grinned before leaving. “See you tonight Lady A.” 

Once Zack was certain the strange man was gone he approached Aranea, he could feel her anger radiating off of her. 

“What the hell was that all about?” He didn’t like the way she was treated but chose to restrain himself. 

“My boss, I am surprised that you don’t recognize him. Ardyn, the Niflheim Chancellor.” Aranea gave him a look of duh.

“Oh, I thought I recognized him. Honestly I was paying more attention to you than him.” Zack admitted.

“Yeah well, shit happens I guess.” 

“So when were you going to tell me you fought with the Prince?” Zack probed crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Trust me Prince Charming, it was before I joined this quest for death.” She smirked and patted his shoulder. 

“Prince Charming?” His brow furrowed. “Where the hell did that come from?” 

“Common we have to go.” She smirked as she walked out the back of the airship and down to the marshy Vesperpool swamp.

“I still want an answer!” He put on his magitek helmet and followed her down adding his own flip for style. 

He quickly caught up to her and walked behind as they met up with several other Imperial soldiers who waited at the front entrance of the Steyliff Grove ruins. Aranea talked with the soldiers while he waited for the prince and his retinue. 

It seemed like it took hours for the royal retinue to arrive, he was braced against a column about to fall asleep when he heard the energetic blonde splashing and complaining in the water. It was followed by a soft intelligent voice of the advisor prompting the young blonde to not complain, Zack noticed that the brute wasn’t with them today. 

“We have to fish before we leave here.” The prince exclaimed as they followed Ardyn to their location. 

“UGH! That’s all we ever do is fish!” Prompto stomped his feet causing the water to splash Ardyn. 

“We could use some fresh meat for camp.” Ignis said as he pushed up his glasses with his index finger. 

Zack sighed and shook his head, not wanting to accept the fact that they had to escort the prince to the mythril ore. Aranea gave a quick jab to his gut with her elbow before standing to greet the prince, Zack briefly rubbed his gut before standing by Aranea. 

“Oh man, it’s this guy again.” Prompto whined. 

“Excuse me?” Zack and Noctis spoke simultaneously causing Noctis’ eyes to bulge.

“Holy shit.” Noctis mumbled as voice recognition hit him.

“Good evening.” Zack caught himself before he said anything else and gave a curt nod. 

“Look we better get inside before we run out of time.” Aranea snapped. “Common recruits.” 

She quickly turned and headed into the ruins that were beginning to glow red, Zack turned and followed her hoping the royal pain in the asses would take the hint. Luckily he heard them splashing behind him. The water crept up his legs as they ventured deeper into the ruins before climbing the destroyed stairs into the castle, Zack glanced back to see the young prince having a bit of issue wading through the deep water that was about hip deep on him. Chuckling he looked back to see Aranea waiting at the top for them to join, he smiled till he faltered in a step at the top. 

“Are you okay?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

He gave a slight nod before they both composed themselves. The truth was he didn’t know if he was okay or not, now really wasn’t the time for this. What he hadn’t told anyone is that his headaches had been getting progressively worse since his 23rd birthday. Aranea began talking to the Prince about something, his head was swimming. As they ventured deeper into the castle, Prompto made a comment about being underwater and when Zack turned to look he didn’t see water. 

* * *

_ Zack realized he was in a tank, his lungs instantly filled with the green fluid he was suspended in. He watched the men in lab coats approach the tank and hit a button which caused the fluid to drain. He fell onto the floor when the door opened causing him to cough up all the fluid he had just inhaled. The men in coats picked him up as best as they could to take him to a table.  _

_ “Damn SOLDIER’s weight too damn much.” One complained. _

_ “We are lifting dead weight, dumbass. Everything is heavy when they aren’t helping willingly.” The other rolled his eyes.  _

_ “He is also twice my size.” The first continued to complain as they began strapping him down to the cold metal table. It wasn’t till then Zack realized he wasn’t dressed anymore, which was even more disturbing as his body tensed against the cold steel.  _

_ “That’s because you fell on your head too many times and compressed your spine.” _

_ “Yeah well it’s probably all the Mako they get infused with to even be able to do what they can. SOLDIER’s are freaks, freaks with god powers” Zack looked at the first man and almost made a comment before they stuck a leather gag in his mouth.  _

_ “Now, now.” The first man cooed.  _

_ “No screaming, that only makes it hurt more.” The second man smiled.  _

_ Zack’s eyes widened as he began fighting the restraints, he could hear the leather creaking and the table groaning in protest. The men scrambled to add more restraints before he could break free, he growled as a restraint dug deep into his ankle before the buckle broke from the stress.  _

_ “Just hurry up and do it already!” One man shouted as he got on the table to sit on Zack’s legs.  _

_ “Why can’t Hojo or Hollander do this themselves, it’s their fucking experiment. I think this one should have been sent into the field about three injections ago!”  _

_ The man drove a needle into Zacks arm and began injecting something and Zack really didn’t want to stick around to find out. He pulled his legs towards his chest sending the man sitting on them flying, Zack quickly headbutted the flying man rendering him unconscious before continuing to squirm and break the remaining restraints.  _

_ “No, please. I’m sorry!” The smaller man tried to run backwards and fell. Zack got up off the now bent and warped table and strode over to the now crying man, spitting out the leather gag. _

_ “Where is the exit?” He asked, kneeling down to stare at the blubbering idiot.  _

_ “Down the corridor to the left!” _

_ “Thanks.” Zack smiled at the man. “Now where are my clothes?” _

_ “W-we destroyed them.” The man whimpered. _

_ “Wrong answer.”  _

_ Zack headbutted the man then positioned his lifeless body by the other taller man, still unsure what he was going to do he decided to tie up the two men together in the same fashion he awoke to. He then began looking around and managed to find some civilian clothing that kinda fit his figure before heading out the way the man had said. As he busted through a doorway he almost ran over the petite brunette that now stood before him in an open field.  _

_ “You’re dying, Zack.” Her voice was filled with sorrow. _

_ “Why? I can’t be dying! That’s ridiculous!” Zack protested. The brunette turned and looked at him then, her glowing green eyes haunted him causing him to take a step back.  _

_ “You need to hurry, I can’t help much longer.” It was then he could see the drain in her features, she began looking much like Luna had when she forged a covenant or healed people.  _

_ “You need rest.” _

_ “I will rest when you come home.” She smiled and cupped his face in her hands, he sighed and melted at her touch. That is until she slapped him causing him to stagger back several feet.  _

_ “What the hell was that for?!” He rubbed at his cheek, he was more amazed at the strength behind the hit then the actual hit. _

_ “Don’t play that shit with me Zackary.” Her face filled with hate.  _

_ “Okay! You are gonna have to be a lot more specific.” He thought about it for a second. “Wait, is this about Aranea?”  _

_ Her face twisted as she approached him again to probably slap him; he grabbed her wrist and spun her around holding her close and tight to him.  _

_ “Look in my defense, you plopped me there around all those women with no memory of you. What did you expect me to do?” He tried to reason with her.  _

_ “I thought you would get close enough to them that this wouldn’t happen. Didn’t see this one sliding into your life.” She growled as she fought his hold.  _

_ “Maybe you should have left me with some memories.” Zack smirked. _

_ “That would have defeated the purpose of this journey. How are you remembering anyway?” She turned her head and frowned up at him.  _

_ “Let’s just say, my new addiction to materia found by elemental deposits have been bringing everything to the forefront of my well shielded life.” Aerith gasped at his findings, he could feel her fear run deep before he vanished. _

* * *

Zack came to as he was being shook and slightly beaten on, Aranea looked at him very questioningly before she looked over her shoulder to make sure the Prince and his followers weren’t paying them any attention. 

“Are you okay?” She said in a worried whisper, they had just been in combat and afterward she noticed him just standing at the railing looking into the water that surrounded them. 

“No, I’m not.” His voice cracked, he couldn’t believe it himself. 

“Shit.” She mumbled under her breath. She looked up at him with deep concern in her eyes, his eyes had begun to dull to a calm dark blue instead of their normal vibrant electric blue she was used to. 

“Please tell me there are secret element deposits in here.” His voice came through clenched teeth. He hadn’t noticed that at some point she had removed his helmet, or had he?

“I believe so, I’ll run ahead and look. It’s going to be okay.” She gave him a sad smile and brushed one of his spikes back into place before she ran off pulling her helmet back down over her face. 

Zack carried his helm by the chin and caught up to the others, he followed behind as Noctis stumbled his way through all the rubble. Hearing a daemon crawl out of the ground behind him Zack spun and killed it before it could do anything, a tiny light green orb bounced away from the decapitated creature. Zack felt the air rush from his lungs as he quickly scooped up the orb, it melted into his hand causing his eyes to begin glowing once again.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Zack put his helmet back on and ran to catch up to the others. Which probably took them longer to walk away from him than it did for him to warp to their location. Aranea had also caught up with them, his sudden appearance caused her to jump slightly. It was a good thing he was wearing his helmet so she couldn’t see the grin he held on his face. 

“Dude, learn to keep up will ya. You are worse than Prompto at the Wiz Chocobo Post.” Noctis frowned. 

“Hey! Chocobos are totally worth getting lost!” Prompto protested, proving Noctis’ point. 

“Sorry, your highness.” Zack bowed. Noctis rolled his eyes and proceeded forward down some stairs. Zack leaned over to Aranea. “We will talk later.” 

She nodded as they followed the Prince to the destination of the large flying serpent they had to get the mythril ore from. Noctis warped instantly and engaged in battle with the beast, Zack shook his head as the Prince was sent flying straight back at them. Zack caught Noctis and set him back on his feet. 

“Try range weapons highness.” Zack ducked pushing Noctis down as well to avoid a large tail that barely missed them. “Something tells me a flying creature doesn’t really care about close combat.”

“Now you sound like Gladio.” Noctis frowned as he dusted himself off. 

“Where do you think he learned it from.” Zack smiled and cast blizzard freezing the water beast long enough for Noctis to give the final fatal blow. 

As Noctis and the group celebrated their victory, Ignis collected items for meals. Zack returned to the elemental deposits that he had seen around the corner, he knelt beside one and dug revielling a small pocket of orbs that glowed green. He filled his pockets as much as he could with them and returned to the group, Aranea raised an eyebrow at him but chose to not say anything as they all returned to the surface. It was about midmorning now, Zack and Aranea walked past Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis and headed to where they had parked the airship. 

“Come on, I am supposed to give you a lift back to Hammerhead.” Aranea shouted over her shoulder causing the group to nod and chase after her. Zack had already jumped up into the back and was quickly followed by Aranea. Biggs dropped a rope ladder for the royal party, who was currently giving the rest of them annoyed looks. 

Zack returned to his room to place what materia he could carry into his duffle and changed into his normal clothing, he sighed as he let another materia melt into his forearm. He sat on his bed and rested his back against the wall, his vision sharpened as he began feeling like his normal self again. He still wasn’t sure how he was going to handle the last vision, it was like a flashback that was controlled by Aerith. There was a lot that she wasn’t telling him and he was becoming a little mad at her round about ways of lying and tricking him. Zack jumped when his door slid open and relaxed once he saw Aranea enter.

“Everything okay?” She asked as she sat by him. 

“Not really, I’m still trying to figure it out.” He sighed in frustration. 

“The vision bothering you?” 

“If that’s what you want to call it. Yeah it is. Except it was like part memory part actual conversation.” He shook his head then he noticed her gaze went over to his duffle that was now glowing from the small orbs.

“So those help you?” She didn’t take her eyes off them. 

“Yeah, they really do. I’ve had to hunt for them for the past 5 years and the first stumble upon them was pure accident. I was out with the Kingsglaive when I stumbled upon, okay thrown into, an elemental deposit and one absorbed into my arm. I finished the battle and have made sure to keep them on hand since. They help with headaches, my eyes glow but that’s the only side effect.” He looked down and placed his head in his hands. 

“As long as it helps, I don’t see an issue with it. Kinda spells druggy but not really at the same time.” She chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks. Comforting.” He said, shaking his head. 

“Anytime.” 

“So after you get Luna to Altissia and play along with letting the Imperials think they have her and all that follows that catastrophe. I need you to take Luna to the Crown City.” He looked at her with pain in his eyes. “I’ll bring Noctis home, once we can get the crystal back.”

“The Crown City is going to need more than just a Queen. So he better not stay gone for long.” Aranea could see there was something he was holding back. 

“I’ll try my best.” 


	10. A Journey Awaits

#  Chapter 9

##  A Journey Awaits

* * *

Zack laid awake listening to Prompto snoring, again. Noctis had decided that he wasn’t as ready to go to Altissia as he thought and chose to wander around Lucis for a while, which sadly meant he was stuck in Lucis for a while babysitting. Zack and Gladio had grown a bit closer seeing as they had the most similarities and both loved to knock the Prince around from time to time. The only true dilemma was fitting everyone into the Regalia, but Zack and Gladio figured out how they could fix that by swapping between being a driver and front seat passenger. Ignis was a tad reluctant at first to relinquish his post as driver but settled in quickly as it became a tutor session for Noctis. While everyone else mildly complained about economics in Insomnia, Noctis almost threw a tantrum over it. 

Tonight was a special exception where they spent the night in Galdin Quay, so Zack mostly slept out of the tent in hopes the waves would wash out Prompto’s snoring. Sadly tonight it wasn’t the case. He sat up and dangled his legs over the edge of the flat rock they chose to camp on and stare out over the water, Angelguard looked extra elegant tonight. Zack looked towards the tent as he heard movement only to see Gladio crawling out while trying to detach the blonde leech, Zack stifled a laugh. 

“From now on, I’m sleeping out of the tent on clear nights.” Gladio plopped next to Zack and leaned back on his hands.

“I don’t blame you, I can’t even stand his snoring and I do sleep outside of the tent.” Zack let out a chuckle.

“Yikes, light sleeper much?” Gladio shook his head.

“Not so much a light sleeper as a warrior sleeper.”

“I can almost hear the daemons over Prompto’s snoring.” Gladio cupped a hand around his ear as if he was going to be able to hear the daemons better.

“Barely. A lot better out here than in that tent though.” Both laughed at a fact they knew was way too true. 

Zack got up and stretched, it was getting close to dawn and he hadn’t slept a wink. He was definitely going to pass on driving up to Cape Caem, he voted for shotgun and a nap. Gladio stood as well and exchanged a look with Zack causing both parties to grin and face each other, they squared their feet with their shoulders and began their morning squat contest. Ignis was the next to wake and went straight to the grill and began making breakfast for the group, occasionally he would bother the two for a taste test and most of the time Gladio lost count.

“You guys make my legs hurt.” Prompto’s sleepy voice came crawling out of the tent.

“You make our head hurt.” The two said in unison without stopping. 

“Prompto, please bathe before breakfast. I’d hate to go through another day like yesterday.” Ignis asked as politely as he always had. 

“Nah, I’m good. Plus, you’re one to talk.” Prompto said and he stood and stretched.

Zack and Gladio again shared a look and stopped, grabbed Prompto, and ran to throw him into the ocean before giving each other a high five. 

“Noctis, next?” Zack asked. 

“After breakfast.” Gladio agreed as they both returned to the camp and grabbed the plates Ignis had already prepared for them. 

“Thanks Iggy.” Gladio said plopping into a camping chair. 

“Thanks Ignis, for the food and the Ebony.” Zack raised his cup as he sat and savored the beverage. 

“You are both quite welcome.” Ignis exclaimed as he sat with his own Ebony and plate of food. Prompto came sloshing back in his wet clothing and waltzed into the tent to change. “Maybe remove his clothing next time.” 

“Now where is the fun in that Ig?” Zack shook his head and Gladio laughed. 

Prompto came back out of the tent a little while later with a grumbling Noctis, Zack and Gladio were already cleaning up the campground and packing things into the back of the Regalia. Ignis had set a plate aside for both of the boys for when they decided that they were going to join the rest. 

“Thanks Iggy.” Noctis said as he took the plate of food and sat to eat with Prompto. 

“You’re quite welcome sir.” Iggy said with a smile. Zack and Gladio stood at the car leaning against it. 

“We should make our way to Altissia soon, the longer we stay here odds are the Imperials are going to beat us there. I am sure Noctis doesn’t want to put Luna in danger.” Zack looked at Gladio as he spoke. 

“While I agree with you 100%, it is ultimately up to Noctis.” Gladio shrugged, Zack let an aggravated growl rumble through his chest.

They had been here a few weeks now and Noctis mostly stopped and fished while Gladio and Zack hunted within view of the pond the Prince stood at with Ignis and Prompto. Zack was losing what little patience he had since Aranea had already flown over to Altissia and had Luna in the crazy ladies hands. Luckily he had been storing up on materia that he found around their campsite elemental deposits, it would make being in Altissia a little easier. Zack pulled his phone out of his pocket as it chimed. 

_ A: Where the hell are you guys? _

_ Z: Lounging in Galdin. You know, just to irritate you.  _

_ A: Not funny. Hurry up, something fishy is going on here. _

_ Z: Tell that to my current pain in the ass. _

_ A: Oh I will. Now get your ass here. _

Zack smiled and shook his head, she was quite demanding but that was what he liked about her. She took what she wanted and never questioned anything else. Gladio raised an eyebrow at Zack who began laughing at the expression the brute had on his face. 

“What? Got a girl back home making a booty call?” Gladio teased. 

“Kinda sorta.” His grin not wavering.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I was told to get my ass over to her, it could be taken a few different ways. My guess is business first and then play.”

“Damn women, all business before they want to play.” Both men pushed themselves away from the car as the rest of the gang approached them. 

“Yeah, well that’s what makes it all worth it in the end.”

“Makes what worth it?” Prompto asked as he approached the car first.

“Nosey much? Get in.” Gladio had grabbed the blonde in a headlock before messing up his hair and shoving him around the car, the blonde protested the rough manhandling.

“To Cape Caem, I need to see Luna.” Noctis was firm in his words. 

“Finally something we can all agree on.” Zack muttered as he climbed into the front seat while Iggy, Noct, and Prompto squished into the back. 

“Have you prepared your vows sir?” Iggy asked as Gladio made haste to get to Caem.

“Like I’ve had time.” Noctis grumbled, he hated to be in the middle because that meant it was easier for Iggy to continue to bother him about his duties and other responsibilities. 

“Well the trip to Altissia should be a excellent time for us to work on them.” Iggy gleamed as he scribbled in the book that he carried, Noctis gave a heavy sigh as he leaned his head back against the seat. 

“Oh come on it can’t be that bad. Isn’t there like some royal vow you have to say only with a little bit of your twist?” Zack asked as he turned to look back at the Prince.

“Oh no, he has to come up with it on his own and it has to be reviewed extensively with his advisors before he is allowed to say it.” Iggy answered without looking up.

“Oh, ouch. Maybe running off and getting hitched would be easier.” Zack joked, Ignis scowled and sat up to hit the raven haired man with his book. 

**“** That is absolutely out of the question!” Ignis crushed all hope the Prince had. 

The drive was long and arguably the roughest. Zack could have swore that Gladio purposefully hit every bump he could find, it also didn't help that a good portion of the road was dirt. They finally reached the lighthouse that indicated the Royal Vessel was just below and within their reach, then the voyage on the rocky seas was all that awaited them to Altissia. Zack spotted Cor waiting for them, while it had been a long journey it was one that was very much informed on both sides. Cor updated Zack on certain things that happened in the Crown City and Zack returned the favor when it was time for the Prince to voyage to Altissia. 

After parking, Gladio and Zack grabbed the bags out of the trunk of the Regalia and headed down to the Royal Vessel. Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis went with Cor to the lighthouse to see Iris, Talcott, and Cid before they headed off to Altissia. Zack had chosen to wait by the boat as Cor walked up and inclined his head. 

“You did a good job.” Zack could have swore there was a little bit of pride in the man’s voice. 

“Yeah, you know I tried my best.” Zack shrugged off the compliment.

“I’m impressed you actually managed to get him here. After the news of Regis falling incredibly ill and unable to lead Insomnia anymore I was sure I was going to get a call from you saying that Noctis was going to be ready to go home.” Cor sighed.

“I take it you called to tell him this morning.” Zack crossed his arms.

“Yes, after I was sure that Regis was going to live.”

“Explains why he looked more driven when he came out to the car this morning. The intent was for us to fuck off a little longer and collect some frogs for some crazy scientist.” Zack rolled his eyes. 

“Well I am glad to see I was able to put a fire under the Prince’s ass for once.” Cor’s face turned serious. “The wedding is scheduled in 3 days, which means he has 2 days to get there and then get hitched the next morning followed by the new royal couple summoning the Leviathan and continuing the journey.”

“Sounds about the right level of chaos I was expecting. Maybe actually a little tame, I may have more down time then I was planning for.” Zack smirked and teased.

“I’m sure you will be more than preoccupied.” Cor winked with a sly smile.

“Get back to Insomnia you old coot.” Zack shoved at his old boss. 

“I do believe I will, I’ll also be taking Cid with me. I think it is time that he reminisced with Regis one more time. Would be a shame if they weren’t able to see each other one last time before the king croaks.” Cor inclined his head and returned to the group that was now gathering to send Noctis and the group off. 

“Hey Zack, would you mind taking a picture of all of us?” Prompto ran up and asked shyly. 

“Of course, Prompto.” Zack smiled as he took the camera from the small blonde who then quickly ran to get into the shot. 

Everyone smiled as Zack snapped a couple of the pictures for Prompto to decide which he preferred more. Then they all said their goodbyes and boarded the Royal Vessel before making their way to Altissia, the magical city that appeared to float on water. 


	11. Making Memories During Hard Times

#  Chapter 10

##  Making Memories During Hard Times

* * *

Zack and Gladio woke to festive music that appeared to be getting louder as the boat moved, sharing a frown they both got up and headed up to the deck to ask Ignis what was going on. They had been on the boat for almost two days, and Zack could have guaranteed it would have been shorter had Noctis not wanted to stop and fish whenever a blip on the radar occurred. Before they were able to ask Ignis anything they saw the massive water city in its full glory, Altissia was actually within reach now. As they moved through the channel that led into the city Noctis and Prompto chose to also arise from below deck. 

“Whoa, hey Noct can we take a picture over there?” Prompto asked eagerly awaiting a response.

“Sure why not.” Noctis shrugged as Ignis pulled the boat over to the desired spot and they all stood on the bow in different poses as they waited for the timer to go off and the picture be taken.

“That’s one for the scrap book.” Gladio added as they took a look at the photo over Prompto’s shoulder as Ignis parked the vessel at the dock. 

“Definitely.” Noctis gave a breathy sigh. 

While Noctis tried to keep Prompto from taking a picture of everyone and everything, Ignis passed their bags down to Zack and Gladio who set them on the dock before packing them to the hotel like the mules the group used them as. When they walked up to the booth to enter Altissia it was clear that Noctis had no idea on what he was supposed to do, Ignis quickly stepped in and paid for their entry while receiving a glare from the guard. Yeah they were off to a great start, Zack and Gladio headed to the hotel while Ignis talked with Noctis and Prompto about the history of the city. Both men dropped their bags off in the respective rooms, before sitting on the couch in Noctis’ suite.

“I thought that we were never going to get here.” Zack grumbled, stretching out. 

“You know, you are awfully grumpy when you haven’t gotten laid in a while.” Gladio slapped Zack stomach causing the other man to flinch.

“Oh yeah, well what’s your trick for being all sunshine and rainbows?” Zack raised an elegant brow towards the other man. “Now I am pretty sure it isn’t your left hand.”

“No left hand feels that good.” Gladio tried to hide his surprised face. 

“Oh cut the crap, you and blonde have been way more than friendly lately and the fact we just put both of your bags in the same room is kind of a sign.” Zack crossed his arms. 

“Ignis is there to ya know.” Gladio protested.

“Oh I know, I was glad they had more than two rooms available. This has been more than enough sausage fest for my liking.” Zack teased. 

“You just want to be alone for when your lady friend shows up you can maul her.” Gladio shook his head. 

“I really don’t think I will be the one mauling, a portion yes but not the instigator.” Zack grinned. 

“Gross.” Gladio shoved Zack. “I don’t want to hear your sex life.”

“And I don’t want to be hearing your’s bud.” Zack shoved back. 

It wasn’t long before they both were wrestling and tossing around words as the rest of the group walked in, Zack stopped as he caught a glimpse of Ignis’ shoe and slapped Gladio upside the head to stop the assault on his ribs the man was currently dealing.

“I say we can’t leave you both alone for 5 minutes.” Ignis looked like the aggravated parent walking in on toddlers who were supposed to be sleeping.

“True, so who’s really at fault for this happening?” Zack grinned before Gladio grabbed him into a headlock.

“Oh for crying out loud, let go Gladio before he really kicks your ass.” Ignis began breaking the two apart, Zack glanced over to the corner he was hearing a clicking noise only to see it was Prompto taking pictures of the whole ordeal.

“I’m going to break your camera Prompto.” Zack warned as he rubbed his throat.

“S-sorry.” Prompto quickly put away the device in question. 

“See, my earlier statement proves to be true.” Gladio stated standing and shoving Zack. 

“As does mine.” Zack shoved back, Ignis stood pinching the bridge of his nose as Gladio gasped. 

“Both of you to your rooms alone, I have to help Noctis and I can’t while pulling you two off eachother every ten seconds.” Ignis actually raised his voice causing the two muscled giants to blink in confusion before complying and leaving to go to their rooms, Prompto decided to follow them. “Prompto stay here, they don’t need your help.”

“What if they get into it in the hallway?” The blonde asked.

“They are sleeping on separate ends of the hallway for a reason. Now sit and help.” Ignis was having a shorter temper than usual today, which actually made Noctis not complain about his duties for once. 

Zack mumbled as he walked into his room, he pulled out his phone with a scowl. 

_ Z: I think I was just grounded and sent to my room. _

There wasn’t a response for almost an hour, Zack had flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling figuring either Gladio was doing the same or Prompto was comforting him. 

_ A: Sorry for the late response, that was funny. I can honestly say I am not surprised at all.  _

_ Z: Rude. I think my feelings should be hurt.  _

_ A: Oh you will get over it.  _

_ Z: Not sure I will.  _

_ A: The wedding isn’t until tomorrow and Luna is in heavy lock down. She’s almost protesting as bad as the Prince does over anything.  _

_ Z: They make a good couple. Wanna get dinner? _

_ A: Aren’t you grounded? _

_ Z: The day a 30 year old man is grounded by a 25 year old man is the day the world ends. _

_ A: Still funny. Meet at the pier? _

_ Z: Now who's being funny? Normal civilian clothes, by the guarded entrance. _

_ A: That’s what I said. See you soon. _

Zack shook his head lying his cell on his chest, he had to admit that he was super tired and all he really wanted to do was sleep. The trip over here wasn’t anything routine and it wore him down, he really wanted to grab a Materia but his glowing eyes would probably freak out the natives. Refraining, he got up and dressed in a black v neck tee, baggy jeans, and tennis shoes. Shoving his phone into his back pocket along with his wallet he headed out to the meeting place. He had stopped at a flower booth and bought one before continuing, as he approached the spot he saw a long brown haired, green eyed girl look at him then rush around the corner of a building. He stood confused about whether or not he should pursue the strange girl. 

“Were you expecting someone else?” Her voice was soft and pleasant but held that commanding tone he loved. 

“Nope, just my head playing tricks with me.” His voice trailed off as he turned around to see Aranea in a flowy black dress that curved her body very well. Her silver hair was down and curled to frame her face, he for once was actually speechless.

“Now don’t do that shit, I may just have to go home.” She crossed her arms over her chest, as he finally noticed she was frowning at him. 

“What? Am I not allowed to admire you?” He tilted his head as a smile tugged at the edge of his mouth, he held out the flower for her. 

“Not if you are going to go this far.” While her words were sharp she took the flower and smelled it, her face instantly relaxing into a smile. 

“You love it and you know it.” He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed up to a local eating spot.

“Oh hush.” She smiled as they boarded the gondola that led to Maagho. 

Once they arrived at Maagho, Zack helped Aranea out of the gondola. They sat at the bar and ordered while enjoying drinks and bantering over small things. After they finished eating, Zack paid for their meals and then browsed the small boat markets that surrounded the floating restaurant before calling a gondola and taking it back to the main strip of shops. 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Aranea asked quietly, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” He turned to look at her, they had chosen to take the more scenic route back to the main strip. 

“You just seem distant, your eyes look drained and you keep looking between buildings for something.” Her brows furrowed. “I know it's a weird town but I promise the boogeyman isn’t going to eat you.”

“I keep seeing this woman and she always runs around a building and vanishes. Guess maybe I am being paranoid.” He looked down as the gondola stopped, he got up and stepped out then helped Aranea out as well. 

“How long has it been?” 

“What are you talking about?” He gave her a puzzled look. 

“You know what I am talking about.” She slapped his stomach. 

“A few weeks.” He mumbled causing an irritated eye rolled sigh from the silver haired woman beside him. 

“Really?”

“I haven’t really needed it till the trip over here. I’m just exhausted.” He smiled and tried to prove he was going to be okay.

“Let’s get you back to your room and fix this and deal with things tomorrow.” She sighed and pulled him along to the hotel. 

“I love a woman who takes control.” He teased letting her drag him, she slapped him again resulting in his arms wrapping around her tight. They both laughed as they attempted to walk back to the hotel.

“Remind me why I haven’t slit your throat while you were sleeping?” He heard her talk but again caught the brown hair girl out of the corner of his eye as she ran around the edge of a building again.

“Cause I don’t sleep... hold that thought.” Zack released Aranea and took off after the brunette, leaving a very confused Aranea standing in the middle of the path.

Zack ran around the corner of a building and came to a staircase and an empty alley, he checked under the stairs before heading up the stairs to find this mysterious brunette. As he reached the top of the step he found her leaning against a railing and looking over the water that surrounded the city, Her long braid swayed with the breeze across her back and caused the light pink sundress to sway and caress her small figure. While she didn’t have Aranea’s shapely ass it wasn’t non-existent either, but he could admire her figure later after he figured out why she was here.

“I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come find me.” She turned her head and looked at him with those large bright green doe shaped eyes. 

“Why are you following me?” He took several predatory steps towards her, he watched as the hairs on her arms rose the closer he got. 

“Because you have strayed from the path. Set the king up for success and come home.” Her words took on a breathy note.

“Aerith” The name came out of his mouth in a low growl. 

“Don’t use that tone with me. It might be what the whore you have been stomping around with likes but I will not heel to it.” She snapped losing the breathy note quickly, before he knew it he had grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. 

“Watch your tongue.” He felt his eyes beginning to glow, what he hadn’t expected was for her’s to glow in response to his. 

“Or what? Going to leave me behind again for 4 years and never answer any of my letters? What are you going to send in a blood covered blonde to tell me you're dead again?” 

“I only received the last letter and that one you had already written my ass off after I betrayed ShinRa for YOU. I was coming home to YOU.” His voice deepened and the growl behind his words rumbled through his entire body.

“And after my letter how many girls did you shack up with before you croaked?” Aerith pressed.

“None, but I sure regret not taking the fan club up on a few of their offers. You sure as shit weren’t going to put out for me. Prude.” He honestly wasn’t sure where the memories were coming from but something told him that Aerith had taken them from him. 

“Guess you weren’t my type.” She caressed his cheek, Zack heard footsteps approaching from the stairs but he was honestly too pissed to see who. 

Zack heard the familiar gasp and glanced to see Aranea standing in shock, he wasn’t entirely sure how this looked from an outsider's point of view but he knew he had Aerith pinned rather roughly against the wall. 

“Zack let her go.” Aranea spoke softly, she hadn’t ever seen him this mad but it explained a lot since this woman appeared to know a lot about his past life. Zack began to release Aerith when she grabbed his head forcing him to his knees.

“Can you guess who comforted me after your death.” Her hands began to glow green as she sunk her fingers deeper into his hair and shared her memories with him. 

Zack gasped and panicked as a quick montage of Cloud dragging his buster sword into the Sector 7 church doors. Aerith helping him to a pew and cleaning his wounds. Cloud holding her while she sobbed. Then it turned dark, sobbs turned to breathy pants and clothes began being discarded on the floor. Zack tried to pull away, he didn’t want to see his best friend at the time screw the girl he thought he loved. Aerith held him tight and increased the intensity of the memory so he could feel and experience the whole event from her point of view. 

“What are you doing to him?!” Aranea screeched as she began walking towards the brunette, she noticed his breathing became labored as his whole body shook. 

“Payback for all the years he left me without a second thought.” Aranea flinched as she noticed the girls glowing eyes, they matched Zack’s when he was hunting or excited. 

“Yeah well how long ago was that? Time to get over it bitch.” 

Aranea strode up to Aerith and tackled her into the wall behind them, causing an unconscious Zack to fall to his side and before Aranea could snap Aerith’s neck the brunette vanished. Aranea growled as she turned and knelt down. She cradled Zack’s head placing it into her lap, she grabbed his phone that had fallen out of his pocket and called for Gladio to come help her. Aranea stroked Zack’s hair which was becoming quite sweaty as he trembled in her lap, she didn’t know what trauma the brunette shoved into his head but from his reaction it wasn’t good. It seemed like a long time, except it was only a few minutes, before Gladio came running up the stairs with Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis. 

“What the hell happened?!” Gladio asked as he knelt down to pick Zack up.

“Apparently he has a past that is determined to kill him, and she rode his mind hard tonight.” Aranea stood with the help of Ignis, Gladio led the way back to the hotel with everyone in tow.

“It feels like he was forced into sleep.” Noctis added as they waited for the elevator.

“Well she had a good hold on his head forcing him to see whatever she wanted to make herself feel better.” Aranea sighed. “Wish I could have broke her neck.”

“Hmm, I will see if there is anything in the old archives back home about this. Might give us some clues.” Ignis noted as he tapped his chin with a pen. 

“Hopefully when he wakes we can solve this. If he is willing to be open.” Aranea held open the room door for Gladio to take Zack to his bed. 

“Tell him to lose a few pounds too. He’s heavy.” Gladio teased. 

“I’m sure that will go over well. Thanks guys I’ll keep you all updated.” Aranea patted their shoulders as they left the room. 

* * *

Aranea paced in the small hotel room, she had just come to check up on Zack but noticed that he still wasn’t in the mood to wake. Having to run between his room and Luna’s was really beginning to wear on her, while she didn’t mind the exercise it was the constant questions of where she was going all of the time that was driving her mad. Zack had yet to stop shaking, whatever the brunette bitch did to him Aranea was going to make her pay. Aranea paused and went to one of Zack’s duffels and began rummaging through them until she found the one duffle he had stuffed with green glowing orbs. Bingo! She grabbed one and placed it into his hand watching it melt into his skin instantly, after a couple of minutes she threw her hands up in the air in defeat and anger. 

Zack woke and saw a strange figure in his room and instantly sprung to his feet and pinned the figure to the wall ready to kill, until he saw those green eyes that melted him and the fear inside of them crushed his heart. Finally taking a breath he crumpled to his knees on the floor in front of her, to his surprise she held him close. 

“Holy Six, Zack.” Aranea hadn’t noticed she too hadn’t been breathing. She wasn’t expecting him to fly at her. 

“I’m sorry.” His voice was almost a whisper. 

“Shh.. it’s okay.” She ran her fingers through his hair, while this was the most uncomfortable position on the planet she was just glad that he was okay. 

“Where did she go?”

“I don’t know, but if she comes back I want a piece of her hide.” Zack lightly chuckled at her venomous threat. “I’m serious.”

“I know you are, and as much as I would love to watch that. We can’t hurt her. Cetra’s are kinda off limits.” Zack looked up at Aranea and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

“Well that is just not fair.” Aranea pouted. 

“Life is very unfair. Cetra’s are the caretakers of the planet, the bad part is they can either choose to heal the planet or kill it. Not very bright on their part if they kill it, but that’s my opinion. Cetra’s and Oracle’s aren’t supposed to be close, the fact Aerith is here scares me for Luna’s sake.” He smiled at her, this time she noticed his electric blue eyes that she had grown to love only this time they didn’t glow. 

“Great. Well, get a shower and get dressed. We have a wedding in less than 6 hours, let's hope your little friend doesn’t show up.” She kissed him then stood and made her way to clean up the mess she made while pacing.

“I hope that you are right, Luna needs all the strength she can get to call upon the Leviathan.” She hadn’t heard him stand only his arms that wrapped around her before he kissed her neck then let go and retreated to the bathroom. 

“Couldn’t agree more, I’ll meet you there. Someone has to help Luna dress besides Gentiana.” She smiled as he stood in the bathroom door completely naked and pouted. She walked past him and pushed him into the bathroom again before she made her exit, although she wasn’t so sure he wouldn’t have followed her out naked or not. 


	12. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is going to be super long, hopefully this will make up for the super short chapter that I wrote and will fill in a few gaps that chapter left out. Happy reading!

# Chapter 11

## Wedding Bells

* * *

Zack walked down the stairs into the lobby of the hotel where Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis all stood waiting. Noctis was dressed in his royal raiment while everyone else was dressed in their Kingsglaive garb, Zack tugged at the tight collar of the coat only to notice Gladio was also having issues with the evil choice of apparel. Ignis chose to continue to fuss over Noctis’ suit as they waited for Zack and the clearance from the clerk that they could leave and head to the church. They all looked as uncomfortable with the fact that it was going to be live broadcasted to the whole city as they were when the “truce” treaty was supposed to be signed in the Capital. 

“Glad to see someone chose to wake up for the event.” Gladio mumbled. 

“You know I need all the beauty rest I can get to stay this handsome.” Zack smirked as he clapped Gladio on the back. “You should try it.”

“Why do you two enjoy picking on each other?” Ignis asked not looking away from a fussing Noctis who was acting like a toddler that was being forced to partake as a ringbearer. 

“Because they are too much alike and all that muscle head is too much for this group.” Prompto answered.

“Like I said there is only room in this group for one muscle head.” Noctis groaned as he tried to remove Ignis. 

When the phone rang they all stood quiet and watched to see if it was time, the clerk was polite on the phone and kept quiet as if he didn’t want to interrupt their bickering. When he hung up the phone he looked up to see all the men in his lobby looking at him as if he was about to give a royal speech. When he simply nodded the group hurried out of the hotel and down the street towards the church.

“We look like a flock of birds!” Prompto exclaimed only to earn a questioning look over everyone’s shoulders. Although Zack had to admit Prompto was right, Prompto walked behind Noctis while Ignis took the front to lead and Zack and Gladio covered the sides of the Prince. Yep definitely bird formation. 

“I honestly hate how right you are.” Zack gumbled as they began to approach the gondola canal. 

“I do sometimes too.” Prompto said with a smile. 

Zack could hear Ignis sighing as they called upon the one gondola that was able to take them to the church. It had been sectioned off for the Prince only, they sat and as the church grew closer it began towering over them. Zack watched as the Prince bobbed his leg up and down in nervous anticipation, Zack was about to grab the boy's leg to stop the twitching when the gondola stopped and they all proceeded out. Feeling his phone buzz he slowed and pulled it out to see a new text. 

_A: 2 hours. Are you guys here yet?_

_Z: Just got off the gondola._

He put his cell away and proceeded with the group through the growing crowd, glancing up at the large screen that had been hung by the church for the occasion. He could see they were the spotlight of its current attention. The headline that scrolled across the bottom read ‘ **The Future King of Insomnia Arrives With His Royal Retinue. Oracle Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Awaits With Grace**.’

Large bouquets of white roses and sylleblossums marked the entrance and were adorned with sheer white and dark blue silk gossamer that flowed from bouquet to bouquet. They all followed it inside where the pews were already filled with people that were simply held back by the gossamer that connected each pew. Zack could hear Noctis’ audible gulp before they turned and went to the designated dressing rooms for the men, Noctis was about to lose his shit from the large number of people. 

“Noctis breath.” Gladio held Noctis by his shoulders. 

“I don’t think I remember how.” Noctis squeaked.

“Do you remember your vows we practiced?” Ignis asked as he unfolded a piece of paper.

“The boy can’t even remember how to breathe and you're asking him about his vows he learned in 2 days.” Zack laughed. “You are hilarious, Ignis. We have an hour and a half to get him calmed down enough to go and stand in front of millions.” 

“M-millions?” Noctis let out an audible whimper.

“He may remember, give him credit. He memorized his father’s speeches.” Ignis tried to be reassuring as he looked at the now quite pale Prince. 

“Yeah but that was in the Capital City where he only saw 2 or 3 people max in a room at once. We will be lucky if he doesn’t trip all the way up the 2 flights of stairs to the altar.” Zack raised an eyebrow at Ignis who sighed. 

“Man, I can’t wait to show Luna how cold your feet were!” Prompto giggled as he snapped several pictures of the Prince. There was an audible sigh that filled the room.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the church……_

Luna whimpered as Gentiana tightened her corset, Aranea tried to give Luna a sympathetic look as she helped support the poor girl. The Imperial soldiers were nice enough to bring in a few room dividers for her to change behind while they stood with their backs almost completely to the women. After the corset was laced, Luna sat to take a break before climbing into the monster of a dress that stood on a stand.

“Just think, this will all be worth it.” Aranea gave her a slight smile.

“I’d rather forge covenants than do this.” Luna panted, Aranea noticed a slight glare from Gentiana. 

“Careful what you wish for.” Aranea winced.

“Has Noctis showed up yet?” Luna asked as she stood and walked over to the dress.

“Yes, arrived about a half hour ago.” Aranea tried to hide her smile, Zack had texted her about the panic attack that was currently consuming the poor young man.

“Oh good.” 

Gentiana and Aranea lifted the large dress over Luna and helped position it, Aranea was trying to be the most careful so her armor didn’t catch and snag any of the fabric. Sure it would have been easier for her to just take off the armor but in the presents of the Imperials, she would rather be dead. While Gentiana was adjusting the dress and helping Luna with her gloves, Aranea draped the elegant silver necklace around Luna’s neck then made sure her hair was perfect before placing the jeweled hair clip in her hair. 

Aranea noticed Luna and Gentiana had stiffened and looked into the mirror to see Ardyn standing and watching them, she turned to face the man who hadn’t even bothered to dress up for the occasion. She lightly squeezed Luna’s shoulder before turning and walking over to the chancellor. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” Aranea asked as the Imperial soldiers that were looking away were now removing the room dividers and surrounding the Oracle. 

“I just came to see how the bride is doing. Don’t get so defensive commodore.” Ardyn smirked as he strode past Aranea causing her blood to boil. 

“Hello chancellor.” Luna gave a small bow, the dress restricted much of her normal movement. 

“You look lovely Lady Lunafreya.” Ardyn kissed the top of her hand. 

“Thank you.” Luna kept her expression stoic while the church bells began to ring. “Please forgive me chancellor, I believe I am needed elsewhere.” 

Aranea had to give the petite blonde credit, she didn’t take crap from anyone except the raven haired man. Luna bowed her head before pushing an Imperial gun out of her way and headed for the large double doors, Gentiana followed behind holding the trident and the large bouquet of white roses and sylleblossums. Aranea turned and followed behind Luna as the Imperials quickly closed in behind them leaving Ardyn to stand watching their exit. 

* * *

Zack and Gladio took up post on each side of the staircase closest to the murmuring crowd, Ignis and Prompto took post closest to where the couple was going to be, Noctis had finally calmed down enough to stand and look over everything. Zack could hear the pounding steps of the Imperials approaching and figured Luna was leading that awful pack, he glanced at Gladio who gave a slight nod. They both looked at the large double doors where they had come in only a handful of minutes ago, the crowd quieted as the music began and the thunderous footsteps stopped. 

It seemed like forever before the doors creaked open and Luna emerged holding the bouquet in front of her, Zack had a bad feeling in his gut as he looked around at the crowd. Luna walked up the aisle with Gentiana on one side and Aranea on the other behind her, he had to admit that she was beautiful and from the audible gasp behind him he knew Noctis felt the same. Zack and Gladio bowed to Luna as she walked up to them and passed, they looked behind them to see Prompto and Ignis do the same and only when she was with Noctis did Prompto begin taking photos once again. The music quieted to a lovely tune while the ceremony commenced, Zack watched as Ardyn made his way through the crowd below and stood by the wall. 

The ceremony seemed to take forever, Zack was beginning to get as restless as Gladio had been for the past 20 minutes. The crowd still seemed completely entranced by the long drawn out agreements that were now taking place between Tenebrae and Insomnia, once Noctis began speaking the long speech Ignis had prepared for him it was a clue that it would be coming to a close soon. Shortly after Luna spoke her words for hope and for the future it was announced they were married, the crowd began to rawr with excitement and rush forward a little as the new royal couple began their descent to leave. Zack and Gladio stayed ahead of Noctis and Luna in efforts to keep the crowd back, Zack kept an eye on the chancellor who walked towards the exit as well. 

Zack was amazed Prompto was able to keep quiet as they escorted the newlyweds to the gondola to get them out of there, they were still on the big screen as Luna had waved at everyone they passed which was quickly followed by Noctis giving a sheepish wave. Once the attention was off of them and the gondola was on its way back to the hotel, Zack flopped on the floor and everyone else exhaled a sigh. 

“Congrats!” Prompto exclaimed as he continued to take photos.

“Thanks Prompto.” Noctis chuckled. 

“I do believe this calls for a special celebration dinner.” Ignis began jotting down in his notebook. 

“You haven’t planned it already? Are you feeling well Iggy?” Gladio said as he checked Ignis’ forehead with his hand causing the other to fuss and smack at the brute.

“I wanted to talk with the couple about what they wanted.” Ignis frowned. Aranea sat on the seat behind Luna, Zack tipped his head as he tried to figure out what the silver haired woman was doing until Luna took a deep breath. 

“Oh thank you.” Everyone gave Luna an odd look except Aranea. 

“You’re welcome, you were looking a little blue.” Aranea chuckled. 

“What just happened?” Noctis asked, looking between the two girls. 

“Aranea just loosened Luna’s corset. Less work for you later.” Zack smiled causing both Noctis and Luna to turn a deep shade of red. 

“You’re mean” Aranea kicked his leg.

“Ow.”

When the gondola stopped everyone got out and headed to the hotel entrance, Zack was the last to get out. He looked around and watched as people took pictures of Noctis and Luna who would stop and pose for pictures as they proceeded into the hotel, it wasn’t until Luna and Noctis had made it into the hotel that he saw the brunette sitting at a nearby bistro. He looked over to see Luna rubbing her temples and a concerned Noctis and crew, a frown creased his brow as he turned his attention back to the cetra. Zack strode over to the bistro and sat at the table with Aerith being sure to keep distance between them.

“Why are you picking on the Oracle?” 

“I just wanted to get your attention.” Aerith leaned back into her seat as she sipped her tea.

“Well you have it. What do you want?” He would have crossed his arms had people not been looking at them as they passed.

“I love a good wedding. This one was a touch wordy but I suppose that’s the charm of a royal wedding isn’t it?” She had changed the topic and was looking at something up behind him, he wanted to look but taking his eyes off her wasn’t going to be in his favor. 

“I suppose. You're avoiding the question.” He waived the waitress away that tried to come up and ask him what he wanted. 

“We could’ve had it perfectly Zack.” Aerith pouted as she stirred her tea. “Believe it or not I had it all planned out.”

“When? Before I died or before I remembered?” He was really not liking the attention they were getting as people would stop and whisper, his leg started bouncing up and down. He knew the attention was from his tone of voice and now her sudden pout, but he was past controlling his tone at this point.

“Both actually.” She sat up and looked at him. “I still love you, I’m just not happy with the decisions that have been made lately.”

“Well sure everyone wants a white picket fence marriage, but not everyone sleeps with their dead boyfriend’s best friend.” Aerith began to protest but Zack interrupted her. “The same day he dies.” 

“You can’t hold that against me.” She fussed then crossed her arms and looked away, he chose then to sit back and cross his arms. “We weren’t even together, so it doesn’t matter.” 

“But you're holding all my actions over my head.” He sighed ignoring a bit of information she never bothered to share with him before. “You need to move on, we have both made mistakes but attacking people who have nothing to do with our strife isn’t something a caretaker of the planet does.”

“The planet is dying!” She snapped, still not looking at him.

“Because your head is in a bad space. I saw those sylleblossums at the church turn into yellow lilies but quickly die after. Your anger is killing things, what happened to being indifferent to things?” He wanted to be mad at her but he was weakened by her more than he cared to admit. 

“I met a SOLDIER who wanted to change the world and his fate, then fate caught up to him and extinguished his flame. You start seeing things differently after that.” She quickly batted away a tear that tried to escape, he heard her voice slightly crack.

“Is that why you created the starscourge?” 

“No this planet had that long before I got involved, I sent the meteor to start the destruction of the planet but the damn Archean caught the meteor creating the Disc of Cauthess.” her frown deepened. “Then the damn Fulgurian decided to try to wash the starscourge away.”

“How’d you manage to piss off the Hydrean then?” 

“Oh that I didn’t do, she’s just always that way.” Aerith said matter of factly. “I’m surprised the Glacian is hanging around as long as she has, I figured she would have bored by now.”

“This conversation hurts my head.” Zack mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I must warn you though, beware of Ardyn. He holds great powers, and the key to the starscourge. Without your help, Noctis and Luna will fall with Insomnia and the planet will die.” Aerith leaned forward and took a Pastry of Memories.

“Why are you suddenly being helpful?” 

“Because I’ve realised your father was right, you will come around in your own time and until then I will just have to be patient.”

“Wait, how do you know my father?” Zack was way too concerned to notice Aranea had walked up behind him.

“Hey is everything okay?” Aranea asked, giving the brunette a glare.

“Answer me!” Zack leaned forward, Aranea grabbed his shoulders to keep him seated.

“Think about it Zack. Who has been the one person who always believed in you, who believed you would be the best SOLDIER after his passing?” Aerith shot the same glare back at Aranea who had begun to rub Zack’s shoulders. 

“You can’t be talking about Angeal.” Zack shook his head in disbelief, he was glad Aranea was there to ground him a little. 

“Right. Gods don’t spawn gods.” Aerith rolled her eyes.

“Now you are screwing with my head again.” Zack could hear Arena take a deep breath at Aerith’s words, he reached up and patted her hand finally physically acknowledging she was there.

“You can be so dense sometimes.” Now it was Aerith’s turn to pinch the bridge of her nose. 

“I’d watch it, you haven’t been the most trustworthy. Why don’t you trot off and leave us be, I think we can handle things from here.” Aranea smiled as she ran her hand through Zack’s hair which caused a flicker of rage in Aerith’s emerald gaze. 

“Interesting, well congratulations.” Aerith stood with a smile and slightly bowed her head before turning and leaving. Zack’s face betrayed the confusion he had from the random conversation turn.

“What?” Aranea’s face twisted in confusion and was about to go after the skinny short brunette if Zack hadn’t held her and prevented her from moving. 

“Easy tiger, my head hurts.” He rested his head against her stomach and sighed, Aranea looked down and stroked his hair.

The waitress tried to approach the table again, only this time she was very hesitant from the numerous times Zack had shooed her from the table. Aranea gave her a comforting smile and ordered them a plate of Pastry of Memories, a cup of Ebony and a cup of tea. The waitress nodded, collected the old plate and tea cup and left, she came back quickly and sat the drinks and pastries on the table and left. 

“You know me too well.” He mumbled. 

“Scary isn’t it? Although it’s not like you leave much to the imagination.” Aranea patted his head and sat in the chair by him picking up her tea and sipping it.

He simply chuckled as he took off the restricting coat and let it hang on the back of the chair before he picked up his Ebony and took a sip. He melted into the chair with a sigh, the cetra really took a lot of energy out of him. He looked over to see Aranea sucking powdered sugar off her finger, he couldn’t help but smile and give a slight chuckle which caused a frown from her.

“Wha-?” She tilted her head before grabbing another pastry.

“Nothing.” He laughed and sat up to grab a pastry himself, which somehow ended up being the last pastry. Had he really been that out of it that she had eaten 6 out of the 7 they brought out? 

“You are such a liar.” She shook her head as she ate the pastry in her hand.

“And you have become a powdered sugar mess.” He smirked.

“And your mind went into the gutter.” 

He wanted to say something but before he could she began looking for something that had fallen inside the shirt she had changed into after the wedding. He stood and pulled his jacket off the chair, took out enough gil for the meal and an extremely decent tip. The poor waitress needed it since he wasn’t the nicest to her the whole time he sat there. 

“Come on let's go get ready for this after party thing I’m sure Iggy has all planned out.” He held out his hand which she took and walked with him.

“Think we can manage to do that in a decent amount of time?” She smiled up at him.

“I do believe we can.” 

He smirked as he draped his jacket around her shoulders. They entered the hotel and headed up to his room, he could hear arguing at the end of the hall which caused him to raise a brow to the oddness of it. 

“Here, I’ll go check it out.” He opened his room door and proceeded down the hall towards the others room, he saw Aranea stand halfway in the doorway to his room and the hall as she watched him.

“You are such a big oafe!” Prompto’s voice was a sheer screech.

“And you are a slob!” Gladio boomed, Zack shook his head. He really didn’t want to get involved with this but it wasn’t going to end well for everyone if he didn’t.

“Hey, keep it down could ya?!” He shouted as he knocked on the door, Gladio swung the door open and almost off its hinges. The room had been thoroughly destroyed, Zack smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’m bunking with you cupcake.” Gladio shoved his bag into Zack’s chest causing the raven-haired man to take a step back. 

“Wait, what? No you’re not!” Zack ran after the brute who was now heading for his room and since Aranea wasn’t in the doorway anymore he knew she probably wasn’t going to be expecting this brute to barge in. 

“Yes I am. You have two beds, I fully intend to put it to use.” Gladio stood at the door waiting for Zack to open it since his key card wouldn’t work. 

“Dude, I’m not doing this whole sock on the door knob thing.” His voice had reached full whine, which wasn’t hard to accomplish at this point since he was exhausted, horny, and really not into company of the same gender.

“Tough shit.” Gladio snatched the key card from Zack’s back pocket and let himself in, Zack gasped and then realized he still carried Gladio’s bag and dropped it before storming into his own room. 

“What is goin-?” Aranea couldn’t even get all the words out or her shirt on all the way before Zack continued to whine and protest the large brute that barged in and plopped on the second bed. 

“OUT!” Zack whined and dragged out the word like a damn toddler, he wasn’t proud that he slipped this low but at this point he was going to try anything. He could hear Aranea begin giggling at the whole event. 

“Hmm… No. Now where is my bag?” Gladio smirked seeing the older man fume and get even more frazzled. 

“In the hall... out of my room!” He snapped and whimpered.

“You are pathetic.” Aranea said through giggles. 

Zack growled and stormed out of the room and back down the hallway, he wasn’t going to let this go. Even if he had to drag the little blonde by the hair to make him apologize. Zack burst into the pigsty that was Gladio, Prompto and Iggy’s room. He wondered how Ignis even let it get this bad in the first place unless he wasn’t ever sleeping in here which made a lot of sense now that he thought about it. 

“Get him out of my room! I don’t care how much dick you have to suck to get it accomplished just do it and I won’t kill you.” Zack turned to leave the sobbing blonde. “And fucking clean!”

Zack stormed back to his room and noticed Gladio’s bag had been removed from the hallway, his frown deepened as he walked in to see Gladio changing in front of Aranea who didn’t appear to mind. He growled before grabbing a change of clothes and retreating to his bathroom to change, which proved to be pointless as Gladio barged in on him to set up his own stuff in the bathroom. 

“Dude!” Zack stood blinking in shock as he noticed Gladio giving his naked body a once over and a grin. 

“It’s not like we haven’t seen it before at camp.” Gladio smiled and smacked the raven-haired man's ass before leaving the room. 

While he remembered he had swung both ways before, today wasn’t one he felt like batting for the other team. He also had a bad OCD issue with people invading his personal space without being invited. Aranea peaked around the door frame, he looked up at her and noticed she had changed into a little red dress which made his cock jerk in response. Only this time he didn’t have clothes to hide or restrict his growing erection.

“You gonna be okay?” She smiled.

“I don’t know.” He swallowed hard. “I don’t think I have ever been so turned on and shocked at the same time.”

“Obviously.” She bit her lip and smiled at him. “Now hurry up and get dressed so we can go and get this party thing over with. I’m sure I’m not the only one with a man in pain.” She winked and turned away to wait on his bed. 

Zack got dressed as quickly as he could with an erection stabbing him in the stomach. When he finished he walked out to see Aranea and Gladio had begun a card game while they waited. They both noticed he was ready and got up abandoning the card game and headed out the door, Aranea wrapped an arm around his hips as they walked to the elevator and rode it up a floor to the royal suite. The night seemed to drag, Zack stood in the corner drinking heavily while watching Aranea talk with Luna since they were the only girls here. Noctis and crew played King's Knight and Ignis was too busy passing out new food he made. 

Zack glanced at his watch to see that they had all been there for over 4 hours at this point, Prompto had fallen asleep against Gladio who was participating in a poker game with Noctis. Luna and Aranea had moved to the kitchen to sit at the bar and snack, Ignis had retired for the night a while ago. Zack watched Luna yawn and chose that as his cue to see if they could leave and let the new couple rest, although the thought of just walking a straight line from the wall to the kitchen bar proved to be a lot harder than he imagined. 

* * *

Zack woke with Aranea snuggled close to him, her breath tickled his chest as she slept, he gave a slight groan as he lightly stretched and pulled her closer which almost resulted in her waking only he felt her lips curve into a smile and she nuzzled him. These were the morning he loved waking up from, well spent from a rough and intense night of sex and completely comfortable atmosphere hung in the room. Okay it still smelled like all sorts of sex but the lack of hangover made it worth it. Until he felt the bed move and Aranea stayed sound asleep, his eyes snapped open as he looked for the source of the disturbance to find Gladio rolling out of their bed, naked and heading for the bathroom. Zack stiffened with a sharp intake of breath, which caused Aranea to wake with a fuss. 

“Don’t be weird this early. I’m not ready.” She mumbled and she rolled with her back to him and snuggled deeper into the covers. 

“I.. we..” He whimpered unsure how to process or even take in the information that was presented to him. 

“What are you babbling about?” She sat up with a frown pulling the covers close to her chest, she looked at him through squinted eyes. The water turned on in the bathroom a few seconds later before Zack could hear it change its tune due to a body preventing it from hitting the ceramic tile. 

“Why was Gladio in my bed? And naked to top it off!” 

“I knew you were going to freak out about this.” She groaned as her face planted into the down filled pillows. 

“Okay, and?!” Zack looked at her worried.

“Calm yourself. Nothing happened to you. We had a great time, no one got hurt, it was all my idea and I regret nothing.” She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. “Trust me. Please.”

“You’re idea? Oh boy… Okay I’ll just accept it, my ass doesn’t hurt so it couldn’t have been all that bad.” He smiled and kissed her, she shoved him playfully. Which caused him to tackle her and cover her with kisses.

“You are such a child sometimes!” She managed to say through giggles and kisses. 

“No, I just don’t like sharing.”

“That’s the same thing.” She shook her head and ruffled his hair.

“Are you two arguing like children now?” Gladio had come walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“No... Maybe” Zack admitted, childlike.

“Yes.” She admitted and stuck her tongue out at him, he pretended to bite at her tongue causing her to pull back and smile. 

“Okay, just a little” He smiled as he got up and headed for the shower himself, he got halfway there before he heard Aranea gasp which made him turn to look at her. “What?”

“Come here.” She drug the sheets with her as she crawled to the end of the bed and gestures for him to return to her, confused he complied and when he reached her she spun him around and was examining his back. “What happened?!”

“If I could see my ass and back I could tell you, all I know is that your proding hurts.” He frowned as he attempted to look but got smacked to stand still. 

“It’s a huge black spot that seems to be spreading.” Aranea spoke quietly, Zack could hear the concern in her voice. 

“Wonder how long that has been there.” He furrowed his brow. He could feel her fingers tracing the spot up his back, some of the places she traced he knew were her nail tracks from last night.

“I don’t remember seeing this before.” Her brow furrowed. 

“I don’t think I have either, granted I haven’t gotten to see you naked much and it’s rather hard to see through clothing.” Gladio added his two cents as he pulled on his pants. 

“Not helping.” Zack muttered as he pulled away from Aranea’s searching hands. 

“Do you feel okay?” She asked hesitantly.

Zack looked down at his morning erection that wasn’t calmed by her searching hands on his back, his gaze then fell back on her. “Well…”

“You know what I mean.” 

Her eyes glared at him, but the threat was anything but threatening. He hated how much control she had over him, so he chose to leave and retreat to the bathroom where he was going to perform the cold shower of shame. While he showered he heard the bathroom door open and was soon followed by the sound of vomiting, he peaked around the shower curtain to see it was Aranea making the horrible noise.

“Drink too much last night?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I didn’t even drink last night.” She managed to get out between gagging fits. 

He got out of the shower and grabbed a washcloth from the counter, wetted it with cool water before kneeling by her. He handed her the cloth and pulled her hair back as another round of vomiting consumed her, he was glad he wasn’t affected by the noise too bad although he could hear Gladio gagging and attempting to not lose his stomach.

“Stomach bug?” 

He was confused as to why she could be ill, his mind ran through many of the possibilities as he rubbed her back. She simply shrugged before falling against him, he picked her up and carried her to his bed and pulled the covers over her before kissing her forehead and heading back into the bathroom to flush the toilet and quickly finish his shower before returning to the room to get dressed. 

Aranea was sitting up in bed nibbling on some crackers Gladio had gotten for her. Zack sat at the foot of the bed as he pulled a shirt over his head, Gladio must have left the room at some point while Zack was in the shower. 

“Are you feeling a little better?” His voice filled with concern.

“A little.” She mumbled. 

“You sure you want to go to this whole covenant thing with us?”

“I have to, more to play into the whole Imperial is in charge scheme but yes.” She gave a comforting smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“Right… Be careful please.” He gave a gentle squeeze to her leg before returning to getting dressed.


End file.
